Gamble Everything for Love
by Kiaraz
Summary: Allen is a bright peasant girl and Lavi a young fan-girl popular prince with an obsessive attitude in making a certain white haired peasant girl his. Fem!Allen. Laven, slight Tyki/Allen and onesided Lavi/Lenalee.
1. The Beginning

**Warning: Fem!Allen, If you don't like it don't read it. Don't flame, fire only feeds me.**

This Fanfic is set 18th centuary Britain, but I'm twisting history slightly and making trains and photography available back then.

Warning: This fanfic will contain an obsessive and royal stalker (Lavi) and maybe some pedophilic Tyki.

I rarely write fanfictions but since I've been reading many lately, I thought I should write one. Please review, I would love some ideas on things to change or future ideas.  
For the people wondering about the title, it's the title of one of my favourite songs, Gamble everything for love by Ben Lee. I've always liked the song and it sort of fits the plot because there is a lot of gambling in it and romance. Sorry about the weird name of the counry: Goceart, I'll probaly change it later.

Pairings: Main character is: **Laven (LavixAllen)** possible onesided **TykixAllen and/or Yullen.** Please review if you want another pairing I'll try to fit it in. ^_^

Disclaimer: If I owned -Man than yaoi fangirls wouldn't have to write fanfics cause I'd fulfill their yaoi dreams!

Is this still yaoi even though Allen's a chick? (that's not supposed to be offensive, because I'm a girl, and I'd be insulting myself if it was.)

_____________________________

The wind tugged at his locks of fiery, red hair, blinding his view through his one useable eye. "Damn wind," he muttered clutching the thin material of his cloak close to him to conserve warmth. It's not like he couldn't afford a warm a expensive cloak, he was just wearing it as disguise as a simple peasant. No, he wasn't a peasant, far the opposite in fact, he was an aristrocrat, and next in line to the throne. To the few who knew about the prince's peasant hobbies always wondered why he had them; he would work in the fields most free days, searching for a hard working peasant who deserved a better life, he would help them be set up with a well paid job and living. The prince had helped countless peasants out of poverty, therefore the amount of peasants and slaves around was declining. Out of the 5 million peopulation of Goceart only 2 million were in poverty, 500 people were aristrocrats and the rest were hard working commoners with a steady lifestyle. The prince didn't think of himself as godly for doing this, he believed since he could make a change why shouldn't he?

After a day of hard work the prince would relax by going to a simple bar instead of going back to the castle, he found a commoner's lifestyle more peaceful than his normal hectic life. He walked into a bar (ouch!) called Ace of clubs, a bar well known for gambling, he always enjoyed a game or 2. He strolled past a bunch of men playing against a yound boy, 'poor kid doesn't know what he's in for' he thought, he sat down at the bar and ordered a drink.

"ROYAL FLUSH!" Yelled a feminine voice from behind him followed by a cackling laughter and the cries of the men who had lost. The kingdom had set up a law banning women gambling, upon hearing the feminine voice the prince turned around, interested. The young boy gambling with older men was standing up with a wide grin spread across his face, seems he just one the pot. The boy had silver hair held up by a green bandana and wore loose fitting clothes and a tattered vest.

"Well thank you men for the game but I wish to take a break now, I hope to verse you again in the future, hopefully it will be more of a challenge." The boy said giggling than bowing to the men. The boy went up to the bar and sat down 2 seats away from the prince and started counting his winnings.

"That's quite a lot of money for a kid like yourself." The prince whispered into the boy's ear causing him to jump and knocking some money off.

The boy picked up the money he dropped turned around a glared at the man. "What's it to you, I have some skill at making money ya know." he said in a British accent.

The prince laughed whole-heartedly. "I like you kid; funny, funny, funny." He mumbled off than took a sip of his drink, "The name's Lavi." He said holding out his hand with a bright smile across his face.  
"Allen," The boy replied shaking his hand and returning the bright smile. The air around the 2 bursted with positive energy, blinding anyone around by it's light. The two boys talked for hours, Lavi found out that Allen was a slave under the noble Marian Cross, and being Cross' 'favourite' he had to pay of all his master's debts by cheating at poker. Lavi kept quiet about his real background though, he still didn't know whether he should help this boy out. It would usually take him a few days to see someone's true personality and see whether they deserved the oppertunities he could give them.

"Blast, I need to get going." Allen said looking at the clock on the wall, he grabbed a bag by his side and ran into a seperate room. A few minutes later a girl came out looking just like Allen but with long hair and wore a pale blue, tattered working dress and apron. The girl swiftly left the bar not being seen by anyone except Lavi. This amused him very much and his mind wandered back to the gambling restrictions for women, Lavi chuckled brightly and went back to his drink.

_____________________________

That night Lavi couldn't get Allen off his mind, his closest assistant, Reever Wenham noticed this almost immediatly. "Is something the matter, your highness?" he asked concerned.

"Hm, nah." He shrugged him off.

"Well you highness. The king has asked for your presence immediatly. He is waiting in the grand hall for you. Good day sir." He bowed before leaving the room. Lavi put on a much warmer robe than he had on before; the robe was green, the outside made from an expensive material Lavi couldn't name nor could be bothered to find out, the robe connected around Lavi's neck by a clasp made from a large emerald. The robe wasn't flashy but that was how Lavi liked it. He slowly made his way through the large castle down to the grand hall where his father was waiting to discuss an urgent matter with him.

_____________________________

"Oi, Allen! Miranda broke another plate." One of maids of Cross mansion yelled at Allen, being the fastest working and other's said she had the best quality work of all the maids in the mansion the other maids looked up to Allen for help and pushed a lot of the harder jobs onto her.

"Okay, I'll be there in a second." Allen stood up from the floor where she and another maid, Lenalee, were cleaning. She ran into the kitchen and found Miranda standing on the bench holding a knife to her neck.

"I'm so sorry everyone! I don't deserve to live, I'll put myself out of your way now!" She yelled, tears rolling down her eyes. It was Allen's job to calm her down whenever she became like this, a daily matter. Miranda was often called 'unlucky Miranda' because she would always find ways to muck up a job accidentally. Cross couldn't fire her though, no one else wanted her as an employee and Cross just couldn't through a lady out on the street, being the so called 'gentleman' he was, even though it was obvious he was just a womanizer.

"Miranda, it's okay, no one was hurt and it's just a plate, we all break them from time to time." Allen said comfortingly.

"Really?" Miranda wimpered out dropping the knife next to her.

"Yes, now come on down Miranda, I want you to help me with a job." she continued smilng. Allen held her wrist and pulled her out to where she and Lenalee were working before. They managed to finish the job even though Miranda managed to spill the water on Allen's dress and put a crack in one of the tiles. Still Allen said a kind 'thank you' at the end of the job, those 2 word always brightened Miranda up.

While Allen and some other maids were busy preparing dinner for Cross and the other workers, Cross returned with 3 women clinging onto his shoulders. "Oi, Allen. Where's the money you made?" Cross said angrily, eager to 'continue' with his guests. Allen shot out of the kitchen and up to her master handing him a bag of money she collected from her gambling that day.

"Here you are master." She said grinning. The woman behind cross pinched Allen's cheek calling her cute and adorable, Allen tried to back away. "Sorry, I must be going now." she said eager to get away from her master and his company.

When she got back to the kitchen a few of her collegues stared at her worrying, "He works you to the bone Ally, I don't even know where you get the time to make that money let alone relax." Lenalee said.

"Making the money is relaxing enough for me, I meet knew people, like yesterday I met this one really nice guy. What's his nave Lapi...no...Labi? uh..."

"Lavi?" Said one of the maids.

"Yeah, that's it, Lavi." She smiled brightly. A few girls squeeled in the background, calling her 'lucky' and saying 'You got to meet prince Lavi!' and 'I wish I was you.'

"Prince?" Allen asked bewildered. "He was a prince?"

"Not just any prince the hottest and sexiest prince ever to walk the face of the Earth!" one of the girls screamed followed by more joyous compliments from the other girls.

Yes, Lavi was popular...fangirl popular, and that speaks for itself.

_____________________________

Lavi knew that this urgent matter was going to be this, oh he knew since forever! The thing Lavi hated most, the worst possible thing for the super, awesome, sexy, wonderful, loved by all guy like himself....marriage.

The dreaded m word, the use of this word around said boy was highly punishable, the red head could get extremely angry even over the thought of his bachelourhood being taken away.

"Lavi, I'm getting old you see-" started King bookman, Lavi's grandfather.

"Anyone can see that panda." Lavi interupted earning a snarl from the old man himself.

"-Well being next in line to the throne the council and I believed it would be best for you to start thinking about your future and your kingdom's future, by getting married, Lavi." The king continued, of course when the m word popped up Lavi growled. "I've asked a few sutable nobles and royals from surrounding countries to visit today, if someone catches your eye please tell me, or if there is a woman you've already met who is not here please tell me also." The king said pointing to a row of aristrocratic ladies on his left, some of them winked at him or giggled, Lavi shuddered. Than a certain woman came to mind.

Lavi turned around, his back to his grandfather and the ladies, "No thankyou, old man. I've already decided who I wan't to marry." Lavi said calmy whiled walking out the doors to the castle and towards the town below. The fact that Lavi thought about marriage caught the entire room in shock.

Lavi continued to walk towards the town, or to be exact Cross Mansion.

_____________________________

**Muffy:** Well how do you all like it? If there is something you wish for me to change or any ideas for the later plot please go ahead and tell me. Review are greatly appreciated and'll help me update faster. :D

**Allen:** Why the hell am I a chick? o_O

**Muffy:** Cause you look like one.

**Allen:** ...but I feel so weird and-

**Muffy:** Shhh, I could always make you a prostitute.

**Allen:** I LOVE BEING A WOMAN! yes and Muffy is the greatest person ever! *sweatdrop*

**Muffy:** Good job *throws cookie*  
And cookies for anyone who reviews too! *for obvious reasons cookies may not exist*

Sorry if it's short next chapters will be longer.


	2. Proposal

Warning: Fem!Allen, If you don't like it don't read it. Don't flame, fire only feeds me.

Disclaimer: If I owned -Man than yaoi fan girls wouldn't have to write fanfics ▒cause I'd fulfil their yaoi dreams! Nor do I own the song 'Gamble Everything for Love' Ben Lee does.

Pairings: Main character is: Laven (LavixAllen) onesided TykixAllen. Please review if you want another pairing I'll try to fit it in. ^_^

I wanna give a big thanks to , Jen Harper, Seasnake.756 and Aion Laven Walker for the great reviews. Thanks Jen for giving me cake! (even though Allen stole it from me.) And thankyou everyone who added this to their favourites or alert, I can't find your names though T^T

__________________________

"I WANNA WORK FOR YOU PLEASE!" Lavi shouted bowing down to Cross. The 2 were in the markets near Cross' mansion. Lavi had decided the best way to get closer to Allen would be through working with her.

"I don't really need any more workers." Cross said shrugging him off, Lavi may be the prince but he was in disguise, beside his normal peasant outfit he wore a dust mask over his mouth and a bandana holding his hair up, no one could tell it was him even the crazy fan girls who had pictures of him plastered over their room.

"PLEASE! I need this job, my friend works for you, I need to see her! He begged Cross.

Cross let out a deep sigh "ugh...fine. From now on you call me master, you'll be working in the fields next to my mansion, Working hours are 5am to 7:30pm, you get 3 meals and breaks a day free any more and it comes outta▓ your pay. You can sleep in a dorm with the others or if you have your own house or apartment you can still live there." Cross said quickly eager to get away from the boy, the 2 men had the same hair colour some people may think he was Cross' illegitimate child, which he probably has a few of anyway. "Love sick boys...tch." he mumbled.

"THANKYOU MASTER!" Lavi smiled hidden by the dust mask.

"May I ask why you're wearing a dusk mask?" Cross said raising his eyebrow.

"Um..." Lavi never thought of a reason why "...really...bad breath?" he made up.

"Eew." Cross scoffed.

"Yeah, but Master I have my own house and may I ask who make the food for our meals?" Lavi brightly asked.

"The maids, they all get a group of workers whose food quota they must fulfil." Cross said before turning and walking away from him.

"GOODBYE MASTER!" Lavi cheered, than he turned to go to his new work place skipping happily.

___________________________

"Welcome to Cross mansion, I'll be showing you around, you may not have to enter the estate since you'll be working mainly on the fields but it's always best to show you around." The greenish black haired girl smiled brightly showing him around. He found out her name was Lenalee and worked in the 1st unit of maids. There was 3 units, the 1st unit was the more experienced maids, 2nd unit had less experience and 3rd was of newbies, each unit had about 10 maids, every unit had a head maid and the head of the 1st unit was the head maid over all. He found out that Allen was the 1st unit's head maid.

The 2 walked into a large hall with a winding staircase leading upstairs, a few women where dusting. He heard something break from the room next door, something large like a mirror. One of the maids suddenly yelled "ALLEN! MIRANDA BROKE A MIRROR AGAIN!" this comment brightened Lavi up, he would see Allen soon.

"COMING!" A voice shouted from upstairs and a familiar head of white hair slid down the railing at a high speed; Allen ran by her hair in a bandana and covered in dust. "Miranda! Put the shard of mirror down and away from your neck and get off the table." He heard her say comfortingly. What the hell was up with these girls? A few minutes later Allen and the girl he believed to be Miranda walked out. Allen turned her head to Lavi and smiled.

Selfishly thinking she was smiling to him he waved at her. "ALLEN!" Lenalee shouted next to him and ran up to Allen hugging her tightly making them both fall to the ground. Lenalee and Allen must have been good friends. "Allen, there's a newbie here," she said pointing to Lavi, "Can you show him around? I've got a bunch of jobs to do."

"Sure... Lenalee, but can you...please get off me." Allen whimpered out, her stomach was being pinned down by Lenalee.

"Ah, sorry." She said getting up and skipping out of the room "Thanks Hun!"

Allen turned to Lavi and smiled brightly "The name's Allen, if you hadn't noticed already."

"I know." Lavi muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Well, I'm the head maid of the 1st unit, if there is anything you need please come to me. You'll be working in the fields right?" She introduced herself and asked him.

"Yeah." He muttered, he knew he was blushing but lucky for him it was covered with the mask.

"Do you know what unit you'll be in? Each unit gets a group of maids to make their meals for them. I'm taking care of unit 4. Each unit has 5 to 10 people in it and they all go in rotation between tasks. You can join unit 4, there▓s a free spot open." She explained.

"Awesome! I can't wait to try your cooking." Lavi blurted out earning a confused look from Allen. She turned to Miranda and beckoned her to come over.

"Well...uh? Sorry I didn't catch you're name." She said cutely.

"Uh..." Lavi didn't think of an alias either, so much for him being a genius. "Yuu!" He said quickly, stealing the name of his best friend.

"Ok then...Yuu. Miranda and I will be you're escorts for the rest of the tour then." she said linking arms around both Lavi and Miranda and skipping off. Lavi laughed loudly, this was sure going to be fun.

__________________________________

The tour ended quickly because of Allen's hyper-energetic attitude. He had soon after gone to work in the fields; it was now 6pm and about time for the evening meal. Out came Allen, Lenalee and some other maids he couldn't name. The meals were small and cheap; hardly any meat, some cheap vegetables grown in the field and a home made sauce; obviously peasant food, he figured out which was the batch Allen made and went over there. Surprisingly it was delicious, the sauce she put on the meal got rid of the bland taste of the cheap vegetables. A thought came to mind making him blush, thank God for the mask, Allen was the perfect house wife, but it was a waste of talent if he wanted to marry her, he had maids already.

Lavi finished the meal and went back working constantly staring at Allen who was cleaning up the waste.

__________________________________

Allen was currently setting up his disguise as a boy in the main hall; most of the workers knew about his gambling and offered to help Allen. She was an independent woman and preferred to do everything by herself so she smiled back at the people offering to help and declined kindly. She was almost done with the bandana around her head but she couldn't seem to get it right no matter what she did. Suddenly she felt the bandana being taken out of her arms and tied up. Blushing, she looked up; the man she met that day stared down at her.

"Ah, Yuu. Thanks." She smiled, a slight dust of pink sprinkled her cheeks.

"Yuu? Oh right." Lavi said confused than remembered his alias. "May I join you tonight, Miss Walker?" Lavi bowed.

"I'm a guy now remember." she glared at him; he just chuckled grabbed Allen's hand and skipped out the door into the streets beyond. Believing that the coast was clear, Lavi took of his bandana and dust mask earning a gasp from Allen. "Lapo?"

Lavi seemed hurt buy this, than started laughing uncontrollably, "It's Lavi." He said laughing.

"I like Lapo better. But aren't you the prince? Why are you working for Cross? Prince Lapo."

"Oh, you figured out who I am, you didn't seem to know the other night."

"I got a few pointers from my friends. So why are you working for Cross."

"There's a very interesting person working there, I wanted to get to know them better." Lavi answered. The 2 strolled down towards the bar they went to the other night.

_______________________________

"How in the world could you get so much money?" Lavi stared in disbelief down at the large pile of money and other items Allen had won.

"I cheat." Allen replied calmly like it was a normal subject.

Lavi's eyes widened and he chuckled, "That kind of person, huh."

"Don't think that, I just need to make money for Master."

"I could always give you money." Lavi offered.

"I can't do that! It's immoral." Allen gasped.

"And gambling and cheating isn't."

"I only cheat if the other players cheat. I've never played against a person who doesn't cheat in some way. It's only fair." she shrugged.

"I'll verse you than." Lavi said brightly and dealed the card out to Allen and him than set up the chips and organized his cards already making strategies.

"Even though you know I cheat?"

"You said you wouldn't cheat if I didn't, right." It was more a statement than a question.

________________________________

"Four of a kind!" Allen said pulling the winnings to him.

"You said you wouldn't cheat." Lavi stared at the money he had just lost.

"I saw you cheat in the 3rd round." Allen smirked down at Lavi like she was the Queen and Lavi was the peasant.

"Damn eagle eye." Lavi muttered.

"We'd better get going." The 2 left the bar and Allen took of her bandana and made her disguise more girly. Lavi and her walked to the Cross estate. "Is a prince like you living in the dorms?"

"Nah, I'm going home after I drop you off, can't have a young lady like you walking about alone after dark." Lavi said like a gentleman.

"Don't look down on me!" Allen glared at him, unfazed by his gentleman act. "Well I suppose it's realistic, can't have the heir sleeping on a dusty hammock surrounded by rats, smelly feet and snoring. You probably have a comfy bed with expensive pillows and maids coming at you're will." Allen snarled jealousy tinting her voice.

Lavi stopped the two bent down and held Allen by the chin, manipulating her so she gazed straight into his eyes. In a sensual voice he said "Would you like to try a little luxury?" Allen stared up at him with a beet red face. "Allen...I want you to be my Queen." his continued his voice with a hint of lovingness.

Allen stopped, she just stopped.  
Everything about Allen stopped, even her breathing.  
Her hair seemed stuck to the wind.  
How could she, how could anyone reply to what Lavi just asked her. 


	3. Rejection

I'm back! I was on a mini holiday so that's why I wasn't updating even though I am faster then most.

And Merry Christmas everyone, a pressie: double update.

Well at the end of this chapter is a surprise!

Warning: Fem!Allen, If you don't like it don't read it. Don't flame, fire only feeds me.

Disclaimer: If I owned -Man than yaoi fan girls wouldn't have to write fanfics cause I'd fulfil their yaoi dreams! Nor do I own the song 'Gamble Everything for Love' Ben Lee does.  
-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura, may she get well soon.

Pairings: Main character is: Laven (LavixAllen) onesided TykixAllen. Please review if you want another pairing I'll try to fit it in. ^_^

Thankyou Jen Harper for giving me more cake! Allen gets none this time he has Lavi instead XD.

NOW EAT SOME TYKI/ALLEN! (Even if it's miniscule) =

--

"Ah...Allen? You okay?" Lavi asked worriedly, Allen had stayed utterly still for a few minutes, Lavi began to wonder if she was sick or something. Allen remained quiet staring at the floor beneath her, refusing to look at Lavi. "Allen?"

"Err...Sorry, It's not like I don't like you or anything I just don't feel ready for that. Uh, I gotta go." Allen said quickly, Lavi could only pick up the main parts of what she said before she ran off with a speed even she didn't know she had. Lavi sighed heavily, he thought he would get rejected, he did move too fast. He turned and walked back towards the palace head down.

--

Allen ran inside the mansion slamming the door behind her and puffing heavily leaning against the door, a dark red blush spread across her cheeks. Lenalee and another maid from the 1st unit walked by shocked by Allen's appearance. Allen didn't notice them come over until they tapped her on the shoulder, she jumped suddenly making a small squeal. "Ah, Lenalee, Jeanne!"

"Are you okay Allen, you don't seem yourself." Lenalee asked worried.

"Uh, nothing. I'm fine. I'll go uh... clean." Allen excused herself trying to walk away but Jeanne grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Allen, don't try to run, we know something's up." Jeanne glared her down. Allen opened her mouth to say something but Lenalee and Jeanne grabbed her arms and pulled her up to the dorm. "We're off shifts Allen, we're just going to have a girl-to-girl chat we're due for one." Jeanne smiled down at her, her ginger hair framed her face, if she wasn't so full of herself she would probably have a boyfriend, her attitude it didn't suit. Allen got dragged up to the dorm by the 2 controlling girls. The dorms were the size of a medium sized room, 5 girls would share the room together, a separate single bed each compared to the boys dirty old hammocks, this was another one of Cross's womanly 'charms'. The 3 girls pushed to bed together and sat down on them like a double bed. Allen, Jeanne, Lenalee and Miranda shared a room together; Miranda took night shirts as she was nearly nocturnal and took it upon herself to keep the estate in tact over night even though she ended up breaking something anyway.

"A~llen. Tell." Lenalee whined, trying to get information from the girl.

"N-nothing, I just went to make some money nothing else." Allen retaliated holding her hands up.

"Don't lie Ally, we saw you leave with the new guy and you came back blushing. Something happened." Jeanne said, currently fiddling with Allen's hair from behind.

"Ugh, you guys'll be the death of me one day. Remember how I told you about that guy I met at the bar a few nights ago, that prince, Lapo? No um...Lavi. Well turns out he was the new guy and uh..." Allen said blushing, not wanting to go on from the embarrassing memory. The 2 girls seemed entranced waiting for Allen to continue, eyes wide. "He only was working for Cross to...um get closer to me and he...proposed to me." Allen continued mumbling the last part.

Lenalee tackled her, "My lil' Ally's getting married to a prince!"

"No I'm not, Lenalee! I said no."

"Why? He's a prince and hot!" Jeanne pushed.

"Duh, I've only known the guy for 2 days. I've had enough of this conversation, I'm going to sleep." Allen jumped off the 2 beds and into another one in the corner pulling up the covers and facing away from the 2 girls who previously interrogated her.

"No fair Allen!" Lenalee whined and pulled the 2 beds apart before going to sleep herself.

--

Currently Allen was scrubbing frantically at the tiles of the lobby. Once she was finished she stood up, dusted herself off and started to walk away when she felt her feet slip on the wet floor, she clenched her eyes awaiting the pain but it never came, she felt strong arms wrapped around her waist, the arms pulled her around and picked her up so she was looking down upon the owner, she looked down to see a familiar red scruff of hair dangling over a familiar handsome face. Blushing madly, Allen shook her way out of Lavi's grasp and a safe distance away from him. "This ain't some romance novel okay some none of that mushy stuff okay." Allen muttered out glaring at her unthanked 'saviour'.

Lavi giggled and made his way over to Allen and wrapped his arms found her neck. "But it's full over lo~ve." He said in a sing-song voice, his head barely an inch away from hers.

"I'm too busy to have a relationship." Allen snarled. Perfect timing as Lenalee and Jeanne walked around the corner and dropped the linen pile they were holding, then they squeaked picked up the pile and headed around the corner saying stuff like 'sorry to interrupt,'.

"No! No! Nothing was happening guys just this pervert was taking advantage of me." Stab, right through the heart too. The 3 girls noticed the depressing aura around the red head as he made circles with his foot shyly.

"A~llen, look how hot he is!" Jeanne sung.

"You guys..." Allen muttered through her teeth and stomped into the kitchen.

The 2 girls turned back to Lavi whose mask was off and handsomeness radiant. Lenalee blushed. (Damn I'm mean, but love triangles are always good)

--

Lavi had decided to quit working for Cross even though it was only his second day. Having not worn his mask today many girls flocked to see the prince and a few question popped up as to why he was working here. Lavi stayed until lunch though he wanted to have Allen's food once before he left. Of course it was delicious as ever.

An hour later after Lavi left the estate, he reappeared followed by an army of maids and a few armed soldiers (did they have guns back then, sorry I'm a history-idiot, if not I'll just fiddle around with history a bit like I will with trains in later chapters.) A few workers came to the front gate asking what the commotion was about; Lavi ignored them and sent the maids in to help work. Allen came out a few minutes later, after a crowd had appeared around the front gate. "What's all this about?" She asked some of the workers.

Lavi walked over to her and hugged her tight. "Aint' this great Allen-Chan! Now you're not as busy and can go out with me or...marry." He said brightly, a few mumbles from the audience occurred and many shocked faces.

"Get your people out of there this instant before Cross comes home!" Allen said pushing him off.

"But if I did that you'd be busy again." he pouted. Allen clenched her fists resisting the urge to punch his face in. She stomped past him and ripped a gun out of one of the guards arms and stomped inside, a minute passed before gunshots were heard and a large muffled shout that sounded like a threat. The maids flocked out of the door running and out the gate followed by Allen holding the gun with a maniacal grin across her face. "You didn't shoot any of them did you?" Lavi asked his face pale from shock.

"Nah, just scared the shit outta' them. Now stay the fuck away from this place, you hear!" She glared, her language made a few people gasp.

"At least now I know it isn't a good idea to bring guns around you, any dangerous weapon for that matter." Lavi sweatdropped.

"Good idea!" She huffed before stomping inside. Cross pushed his way through the crowd of civilians and workers sending the prince a glare as he passed through before bowing to him remembering his status.

--

"Girl, you know you're father and I were close friends, right?" Cross asked his white haired employee sitting down in a comfortable love seat, glass of whisky in one hand.

"Yes, Master." Allen muttered sitting next to him.

"And you know he asked me to take care of you as his dying wish, right?"

"Yes, Master." She repeated.

"And you know your already engaged to that stuck-up jerk Mick, right." he spat.

"Yes, Master."

"Then want to tell me why a prick of a prince was outside my house making a flashy attempt at a proposal!" Cross boomed, his sudden outburst shocked Allen.

"I-it's nothing Master; I said 'no' anyway, I respect my engagement with Tyki after all." Allen blushed and stuttered out, scared by her Master.

"Good, because I'm making a lot of cash of this deal."

"I find it highly disturbing that you're making a profit over my relationships."

"Whatever, that jerk's coming down in a few days anyway; I expect your stalker to stay away for the duration he is here." Cross said while pouring himself another glass of whisky and one for Allen.

"What? Tyki's coming down?" she asked taking the whisky Cross offered her and took a sip, she'd gotten used to the smell and flavour of alcohol as it seemed to linger in Cross' room which she was the only maid he allowed to clean it, she was really the only maid Cross could trust, if she left he might snap.

"That's what I said, Idiot." Cross snarled.

--

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN!

Yes, Allen is engaged to Tyki how unexpected, it was an arranged marriage that Mana and the Earl made while he was still alive.

I'll go through it in more detail in the next chapter but Allen was adopted into a noble family: Walkers, but the only 2 people in the family was Mana and Allen and since they aren't related by blood, the Walker family died along with Mana. So Allen kinda classifies as noble but with a twist.

Allen: I thought I wasn't going to be a slut, why do I have 2 relationships.

Ez: Cause your cute and deserve it.

Lavi and Tyki are sitting in a corner of gloom growing mushrooms.

And happy early birthday Allen, I made a picture for him on my deviantart account (The u/n is Kiaraz BTW) I'll post a link on my profile.


	4. Engaged

Warning: Fem!Allen, If you don't like it don't read it. Don't flame, fire only feeds me.

Disclaimer: If I owned -Man than yaoi fan girls wouldn't have to write fanfics 'cause I'd fulfil their yaoi dreams! Nor do I own the song 'Gamble Everything for Love' Ben Lee does.  
-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura, may she get well soon.

Pairings: Main character is: Laven (LavixAllen) onesided TykixAllen. Please review if you want another pairing I'll try to fit it in. ^_^

BEWARE OF TYKI HE BITES not really but he appears! RAWR! He's a little OOC as well as Cross but ignore that. Also beware this chapter has drag and Lavi's clothing fetishes.

I tried to write fiance with the cool 'e' but stuffed it up so make do with this k.

--

Lavi returned the next day; he was greeted at the door by Lenalee. "Good Morning your highness, please have a seat," She said motioning to a sofa next to the door, "You're here for Allen, right?" She asked, he could hear the pain in her voice as she said that.

"Yeah, you know me." He laughed. Lenalee saw a carriage pull up outside the estate.

"Allen! You're fiance's here!" Lenalee yelled.

"No, she still hasn't said yes yet so I'm not her fiance." Lavi laughed.

Allen came sliding down the railing again and up to Lenalee, "Where?"

"Outside." Lenalee replied Allen rushed outside poking out her tongue at Lavi as she passed.

"Ur, but I'm inside." Lavi said, confused.

"You're not her fiancИ, he is." She pointed out the window to a dark skinned gentleman getting out of the carriage followed by a small girl. Cross entered from another room and went outside to great them too, bowing at the prince hesitantly before growling and leaving. "It was an arranged marriage."

"Arranged? That sounds really...uh, noble."

"Yeah, she was." she said, taking her eyes off the group outside to look back at Lavi. "Allen was adopted into the Walker family, a noble family. But her adopted father was the only living Walker so when he died the Walker family did too. Before he died he arranged Allen to marry the first son of the Millennium family, that man out there Tyki Mikk. That's really all I know about this subject other than the fact that some how in some twisted way Master Cross is making money off them." She said sounding disgusted. "Allen's not too happy about it but she's too kind and always honours their engagement, I think that's why she rejected you." She continued, and then gasped at her last comment, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean it like that! Really, I don't know why she did reject you...oh crap I did it again." She apologized bowing over and over again. Lavi walked over to the girl who was still bowing apologetically. He placed a hand on her back and looked out the window to the rest.

A few minutes later Allen returned into the room the two nobles, Cross and a butler in tow. Cross gestured for the guests to go into the lounge; Allen said she would follow in a minute smiling brightly. Turning back at Lavi, her smile dropped from her face and was replaced with a scowl. "Get outta' here Lapo."

"It's Lavi by the way." He twitched. "And I have every right to be here." He said forcing a smile. Allen growled and was about to say something but closed her mouth, glared at Lavi and left for the room where the others were.

--

The guests had sparked quite a topic for the workers in the Cross estate. Cross almost always had female guests for...entertainment but he rarely had a normal guest. None of the workers; save Lenalee, Jeanne and Miranda; knew of Allen's engagement so Allen was not surprised when she entered the room and found a few prying eyes from windows, slightly open door and a few of the maids currently working in the room itself. Allen sighed and sat down next to Cross. There was three lounges in the room. Tyki and the small girl sat on one and Allen and Cross on the other Tyki's butler stood behind the two, ready for any order that came his way.

Cross and Tyki were currently engaged in a conversation rendering Road; the small girl; bored liking away at the lolly-pop in her hands. Allen stood up and went to go play with the young girl. Road was ecstatic and pulled the girl towards a cupboard which Cross had reserved for his woman 'guests', despite the large amounts of inappropriate outfits there were a few normal ones. Road proceeded to dress Allen up.

"Well it is lovely to see you Marian." Tyki said friendly towards Cross, his eyes wandered to the two girls currently picking outfits out of a wardrobe, (Where they found Mr Tumnus! You know, as in the Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe?) He laughed lightly at their games. Tyki's laugh was bright but manly at the same time; he was an overall handsome man. Compared to Lavi's handsome Tyki was more mature, his most striking feature was his honey golden orbs, one look could melt any woman, including Allen.

"You too Mick." Cross growled, not as friendly as Tyki. Cross loathed the man because, secretly, he held a rather fatherly feeling towards Allen and like a protective father would, he would make sure his 'daughter' was safe. Their conversation dragged on, Tyki continued in his friendly tone and Cross his...not so friendly one.

"DONE!" Road shouted from another room where she had dragged Allen to get changed. Road skipped into the room, Allen had done a bit of make-up on Road too. "Allen!" She whined trying to pull the girl in from the other room who obviously didn't want to be there.

"But Road-" Allen protested trying to pull away from the younger girl. Despite her best efforts she was pulled into the room. Her hair was pulled up into curls behind her head and her bangs curled at the front. Even though they had picked one of the most appropriate outfits it still showed off a lot of skin. The dress they had picked was filled with all different shades of blue; it reached down to the middle of Allen's thighs and had many ruffles around the hem. The shirt was a bodice pattern from the hem up to mid breast, the undershirt had a striking 'v' which showed off cleavage and the dress had long sleeves which pooled past the tips of her fingers. Allen was obviously embarrassed beyond extremes by the dress and tried to run away, which proved to be failure in the high-heeled boots as she tripped and fell in the door way. She muttered a series of curses at Road and the accursed shoes of doom. Tyki and Cross gawked at the sight of her which made Allen blush a darker shade of red. Road pulled her to the couch and pushed her towards Tyki, she fell atop him and Road giggled and sat down next to the two. Allen continuously cursed Road.

"STRIKE!" They heard someone yell from another room, the four turned their heads towards the source of the noise. Allen slapped her forehead once she realized who the voice belonged to. "OH SHIT!" They heard the same voice yell as the angry girl stomped towards the next room.

Once Tyki, Cross and Road walked into the next room they were stunned by the sight of Allen attempting to beat up a boy, scratch that a prince.

"Allen, please release the young man." Tyki said kindly to Allen as he placed his hand lightly upon her shoulders. Lavi looked at him slightly angry.

"No, Lapo was being a very arrogant pervert." she said hands around Lavi's neck in an attempt to strangle the boy.

He held up his index finger and stated. "It's Lavi, in fact. Do remember."

Tyki gently removed Allen's hands from Lavi's neck and held them in his. "Allen, you should refrain from hurting him, he could lock you up." He laughed lightly. He held out a hand to Lavi and beamed his brilliant smile and introduced himself. "I'm Tyki Millennium Mikk, your highness. I apologize for the rudeness of Allen here; she can get a little...wild. We shall be leaving now." He said before gently pulling Allen back to the lounge room. Road gestured that Cross should leave the two alone, even though he was a little peeved at the fact of Allen alone with Tyki.

Lavi tried to follow but Road and Lenalee pulled him back. Road tutted "You should leave them alone, stay with me cutie." She winked and pulled a protesting Lavi towards the room where Allen previously got changed which was the place where Road had left all the makeup. Road left for a small time to find something for Lavi to wear. Lavi noticed Allen's clothes on the ground and being the utter stalker he was stashed them into a messenger bag he was holding. Road returned strolling up to Lavi with a gleam in her eyes which freaked him out to extremes.

--

Allen sighed and collapsed onto the couch. Tyki went and sat with her and pulled her into a gentle hug and placed his chin on her head. "What's wrong?" He asked gently.

"I got a stalker, that Lapo guy outside."

"Oh, I see. I won't let him take you away my little princess." Tyki said holding Allen tighter.

"Do you know how wrong that sounds considering my stalker is a prince."

"Then I'm your king and you're my queen." He beamed and pecked Allen on the lips.

"This dress is really annoying, I'm getting changed." She said jumping up. As she was about to leave Tyki gave her a quick slap on the rear, which made her jump and scream a series of curses which I am not permitted to write.

The door opened before she could and Road and Lavi walked in. Lavi was covered in makeup and wore a long tight dress with a slit for his leg. Allen was about fell to the ground to laugh at his appearance, but what really got her was his string of comments after.

"Oh this beautician is simply divine." He said in a mock stuck-up British lady impersonation. "I simply must get her details." that was when Allen fell to the ground laughing, she was starting to warm up to Lavi, but not enough for a relationship like that. After a short chat Allen left to get changed, she swore she saw Lavi sweat drop but maybe she was just being paranoid.

When Allen went to get changed and noticed her clothes missing her mind immediately darted back to Lavi's strange behaviour. She tensed, then snapped "LAVI!" She yelled so loud the entire town could hear. Lavi nervously laughed and joked. "At least she got my name right." He said before sprinting away from the angry Allen.

--

When Lavi returned to the castle he had a dark black eye over his only usable eye still he managed to save the clothes from the psycho girl and kept them out of reach, he only laughed when anyone asked what had happened. Of course Reeve kept pestering him about it so Lavi answered shortly. "Love...the fist of love." he laughed brightly, this only confused Reeve more.

--

That night Allen didn't dream about the usual land of chocolate or endless piles of food. He dreamt about a certain red head.

--

YAY! TYKI! I've been waiting to write him, sorry he seems so OOC here along with Cross, sorry. Loved writing about Lavi in drag. Sorry about the Allen dress and Lavi's weird ass clothing fetish.


	5. Promise

Warning: Fem!Allen, If you don't like it don't read it. Don't flame, fire only feeds me.  
Disclaimer: If I owned -Man than yaoi fan girls wouldn't have to write fanfics 'cause I'd fulfil their yaoi dreams! Nor do I own the song 'Gamble Everything for Love' Ben Lee does.

Pairings: Main character is: Laven (LavixAllen) onesided TykixAllen. Please review if you want another pairing I'll try to fit it in. ^_^

SORRY T^T: I was sick this week and just sitting at my computer made me woosy, was bedridden for the first two days but got kinda better and started writing again! Still slightly sick though, only a little dizzyness and coughing.

Sorry guys no Tyki in this chapter, you will discover why next chapter though, like I state down the bottom: Tyki x Allen fans will love me...not so much Lavi x Allen, it's kinda a set back for Lavi's get-Allen-to-marry-me plan so that's why I buttered you up with this chapter before your downfall!

Yeah, slight Lenalee bashing in this chapter XD! And a massive amount of Lavi x Allen, especially last paragraph.

~ENJOY~

--

"I swear if you don't leave me alone this instant I WILL castrate you." Allen snapped shaking a butter knife wildly at the boy trying in a desperate attempt to hug her.

"With a butter knife?" Lavi asked strangely like she was a nutter.

"...Yeah to...butter you up for your doom!"

"Was that supposed to be a joke?"

"Shuddup!" She screamed at him lunging at him with her mock weapon, he just stepped out of the way and grabbed her waist and pulled her towards them, she attempted to get out of her grib but eventually settled and relaxed slightly, he whispered in her ear "Thatta girl, settle down my queen." and kissed her ear lobe which immediatly set her struggling again, she lost whatever dignity she had right there and then. "NEVER!" She yelled and ran away out the door and crashed into Lenalee who was currently eavesdropping on them, her 'weapon' flew out of her hands. "NOOO! My knife!"

"Allen, You're seriously acting crazy!" Lenalee snapped jumping up and away from Allen, her voice was full of anger which shocked Allen, Lenalee was usually calm. Lavi appeared around the corner and helped Allen up but didn't let go of her hand. Lenalee stared at their hands as Allen swatted him away. They noticed her expression and Allen put her hand out to try and tap Lenalee's shoulder to get her out of her daze, but she just looked at the hand like it was garbage before running out on the two. Lavi looked at Allen who was staring at where Lenalee had previously left, she held a hand up to her mouth and in Lavi's opinion looked extremely cute.

"I-I-I should just leave her alone, right?" She asked Lavi, looking up at him with her big silver-gray eyes, the way she asked him proved she had next to no experience in consoling someone.

"I really wouldn't know but I think your right, she probably doesn't want anyone around her at the moment, maybe you should talk to her a little later." Lavi said twirling Allen's bangs between his fingers, surprisingly she didn't swat away his hands, instead she held his hand and stared up at him. "L-Lavi." She muttered out before she realized what she just did and apoligized before running out.

--

Lenalee avoided Allen like the plague for the rest of the day, Allen could swear she saw tear streaks down her cheeks while they were in the kitchen, she still didn't feel up to talking to her.

Lavi was following Allen around that day like usual, when Allen was cleaning the dining room she snapped from his constant following, and she threw a full bucket of water at him along with a few cleaning rags. The high and mighty prince was now shocked sitting on the ground covered in soapy water. "Stop watching me do work, if you have time to do that then you have time to clean." she growled before waking up to him and dropping her apron and bandana on the ground in front of him. If it was some other girl she would have been locked up in a dungeon. For the rest of the day the young prince was working as a maid wearing a frilly apron and on his hands and knees scrubbing at a floor. Very un-prince-like. Lenalee had rushed around all day secretly trying to ease the boy's jobs so they weren't as hard.

Of course while Lenalee was going to help Lavi it surprised her to see Allen with him, they were talking. Lenalee could make out some of the things they said. Allen was finally letting Lavi leave, of course Lavi could have left anytime but stayed for Allen. Lavi left the room first and Lenalee ducked down under a small table against the wall, Lavi didn't see her but when Allen passed through she was noticed. Allen crouched down but Lenalee jumped up hitting her head on the table on the way before stumbling out of the room. Allen sighed and continued her duties.

-  
(sorry this next part is extremely corny. Don't say I didn't warn you)

Later that night she took Lavi's advice and tried to talk to her. "Lena," Allen started but Lenalee put up her hand to stop Allen.

"...Ally, I'm sorry." (damn I hate girl talk) she said jumping into Allen's arms. "I-I-I know he's yours b-but..."

"Wait, What?"

"Lavi! Dammit Allen, you're so lucky but you don't know it! And then you treat him like that right in front of me, it just..." Lenalee mumbled off.

Allen was wide eyed at her best friend's confession. Lenalee; the girl Allen thought was strong was falling apart in front of her. Allen had comforted people but nothing like this, she could never be prepared for what state Lenalee was in. She gently rubbed circles in the girl's back. "Lenalee you're strong, something like this shouldn't keep you down. If it's that horrible to see me jerking his chains then I'll stop. I swear Lenalee, I won't let you feel hurt in any way." Allen said, she made it up on the spot hoping it was the right words.

--

Allen was still shocked by Lenalee's crying fit the night before; but, as Allen promised, she said she'd be kinder to Lavi. When he arrived the next day Lenalee answered and suttered to greet him "U-uh...G-good morning, y-you highness." She looked at the floor while speaking.

"You too Miss Lee. But it is afternoon now, I came later today, had some work to do." He smiled. Allen chuckled around the corner witnesing the two, she skipped up to them and pushed Lenalee gently as to make her fall into Lavi's grip. Lenalee blushed furosiously jumped away from Lavi's catch and turned to growl at Allen who just chuckled and smiled brightly at the whole thing.

Allen then brightly skipped up to Lavi stopping a foot in front of him and smiling up at him. "Good afternoon Lavi, Nice to see you today." she said courtsieing. Lavi was wide-eyed and gawking at her pleasant greeting compared to her usual poking-tongue-out-saying-insults greeting. Lenalee was rather shocked too, not as much as Lavi though, she could see she was trying hard to fullfil her request of being kinder to Lavi. "Great!" Lavi chirped before holding her hands and pulling her into antother room. Allen looked back at Lenalee and gave a look that looked like she wanted to throw up, she really was trying too hard, that made Lenalee laugh.

"So Ally, What jobs do you have today, no wait it should be what jobs do you have for me today?" Lavi joked.

"Not many jobs, but we're going shopping." Allen said and pulled off her apron and bandana and changed into more suitable clothes for going out. "Ok, it's just grocery shopping but tonight I also got to go make money, you know what I mean."

"That sounds like prostetution." Lavi said earning a jab in the side from Allen.

"Anyway I don't want to waste time going back to the estate if I'm just going out again, so I'll pack my disguise." Allen chirped, grabbed a duffel bag full of pree-packed clothes and a woven basket before leaving and gesturing Lavi to follow.

--

No surprise when no heads went unturned as they walked through town. It pissed Allen off slightly but the story of Lavi's 'engagement' had spread and became front page news. Allen tried to surpress her anger, she really did but she couldn't help but snap at him and throw one of the tomato's she bought at him after reading the article, the tomato landed in Lavi's already tomato red hair and blended in. Allen felt guilty after so helped him rinse it out, big mistake, while at a water tap in an alley Lavi sprayed Allen who in turn sprayed him back, the two engaged in a very serious water fight before emerging from the alley completely soaked. Allen muttered a string of curses but Lavi could tell that; even with the cursing; she was happy, her smile refused to leave her face.

Many of the villagers were kind and offered some free items to the prince and 'queen', Allen almost snapped everytime someone said that but Lavi just covered her mouth really quickly and explained the true story before Allen lashed out on him again. The two continued walking the town, even though they finished shopping hours ago they browsed other items that weren't nessecities. Lavi refused to let Allen leave a shop before letting him buy her an expensive yet beautiful dress that had caught Allen's eye, after a while of stuggling she gave in and let Lavi buy it who continued and brought accesories for it too despite Allen's complaints.

"It's almost dark, it should be alright to go to a bar soon." Allen stated. She handed Lavi the basket of food covered with a cloth; they would put it in the bar's storage room which is usually cooler than room temperature; before she set off to a small shop which allowed her to use the bathroom to change. She entered a woman and emerged a man.

They headed to the bar where they first met, the 'Ace of Spades'. Lavi had changed into a hooded robe to avoid being mugged at night from people who knew of his wealth. Allen gambled for a few hours and earned thrice as much as Lavi thought was enough. Cross is a scary person. "Hey, Allen?" he whispered in her ear while she as sitting down counting her winnings and having a glass of whisky.

"Hm."

"You should go back soon, it's getting dark." he stated, his hand reached out for her glass of whisky and held it up to eye level. "How old are you, sixteen? why are you drinking alchohol?" He took a sip of the said drink before it was snatched away by the young girl. She had pocketed the money and already retrieved her belongings.

"That's what you get for living with my master. He generally likes to chat with me when bored, usually very disturbing subjects." Allen scruntched up her face in disgust. "Usually these conversations involved some time of alchohol and a smoke." she said and downed the rest of the drink in one serve, before stumbling out the door slightly dizzy from the drinks she had.

The walk home's conversations were open and friendly, they looked like old pals. When they arrived at Cross estate Allen looked up to Lavi and smiled her divine smile. "Thankyou for coming with me today Lavi, it's a lot more fun with company." She said before bowing and walking towards the gate but stopped and ran back to him, jumped up and pressed their lips together in a quick, chaste kiss. She looked up at Lavi with big bright eyes, he obviously didn't want the kiss to end so fast. Allen giggled "Payment for the dress." She said holding her right index finger up to her lips and winked at him before running off in a half run half skip sort of way all tied together with a drunken wobble.

Lavi called out before she left "There's a ball coming up soon, you should where that if you decide to come!" she turned around and smiled at him waving. Lavi's smile wouldn't stop and whistled as he headed back towards the castle. He remembered something, Where did that Tyki guy go?

--

wOOt! a kiss! And another chapter (ball) yay!  
Sorry for the cornyness of the girl talk part, my friends and I are more guyish so I've never had a girly talk like that before.

Tyki's mysterious dissapearance will be uncovered in the next chapter, Tyki x Allen fans will love me...not so much Lavi x Allen, it's kinda a set back for Lavi's get-Allen-to-marry-me plan so that's why I buttered you up with this chapter before your downfall!

YAY LENALEE BASHING! not that much but, hey, it's still there.

Don't ask about the knife thing in the beginning, I was on a sugar high and remembered I did that to my brother who was trying to force me to empty the dishwasher when mum had worked me non-stop all day while he was lounging about (My mum is scared of him, he's agro and actually punched my mum once....and me MANY MANY times) and yes I did use a butter knife to threaten him but I actual said "I will provoke you with this butter knife!"

~GOOD BYE FOR NOW!~


	6. Castle

Warning: Fem!Allen, If you don't like it don't read it. Don't flame, fire only feeds me.

Disclaimer: If I owned -Man than yaoi fan girls wouldn't have to write fanfics cause I'd fulfil their yaoi dreams! Nor do I own the song 'Gamble Everything for Love' Ben Lee does.  
-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura, may she get well soon.

Pairings: Main character is: Laven (LavixAllen) onesided TykixAllen. Please review if you want another pairing I'll try to fit it in. ^_^

I'm really in a happy fit! Water Fairy a.k.a. Mizu faved my story! I love her story 'Ace of Spades' it's got Female Allen in it too so go read it, it's awesome. Thanks everyone who faved this and/or added it to alert.

Also in a happy fit because I entered a picture into a contest on deviantART and won! *Jumps for joy* Now I get a prize!

There is a contest at the end of this chapter (has nothing to do with the fanfic though.)

--

Of course Lavi was still wondering about where Tyki had gone and asked Allen the next day, "Tyki went home." Allen said while washing some dishes.

"Oh, I thought he would stay for longer."

"No, Tyki went home to get his bags, he's moving in for a few months." Allen smiled to him and continued washing.

"Seriously, he's moving in?" Allen just nodded to him. "Then move in with me!" Allen stared at him weirdly.

"If I said I didn't want to marry you what would make you think I want to move in with you." Allen said flicking water at him then grabbed a bunch of foam and shoved it in his face as she walked by him on the way to her next job.

He stumbled after her. "But you're going to live with him."

"That's cause we're engaged, idiot. Next conversation please, I am seriously about to lash out on you." She glared at him. "I'm on a break today, wanna go somewhere?"

Lavi was being cautious trying to avoid a painful fate from Allen. "Uh, want to head to the castle?"

"If it's to meet your family, I'll run away."

"I promise." Lavi said pushing her hair behind her ears. "You may want to get changed though. Not that new dress, save it for later, do you have another formal dress?"

"I'll borrow one from Master." She chirped and ran upstairs. Lavi remembered that Cross' dresses were all...'inappropriate'. He ran to follow her. Allen went into a room at the end of the hallway on the upper most floor. When he tried to follow her into the room she slammed the door on his face. "This is master's room he doesn't allow anyone but me in this room." Cross had two rooms, one room was for his female 'company' which he would allow any maid of the first unit to enter, not the maids of the other units though. Then he had one room which he only used when he didn't have company and Allen, being the only one he trusted, was the only one allowed to enter.

Of course, with it being cross, the dress Allen had picked despite it being the most appropriate, exenterated her hips and bust and made her thin waist. "I hate that bastard, but I hope this is suitable enough." The dress was a mixture of white, blues and black. It was tight around her waist but exploded in ruffles from her waist down, the dress had long sleeves but a 'v' down her chest. "Don't say strike or I'll go get my butter knife again." Allen held her hand up before he could talk. As she was walking she tied he hair up in a low ponytail with a blue ribbon. "Ok, let's go." she pulled him out the door.

--

Lavi thought that some of the men on the streets were complete idiots because anyone who even looked at Allen like that would get a fist in their face from the angry girl. When the two arrived at the castle Allen had took down at least twenty guys, all of which were lying unconscious on the floor with broken noses. When they entered they were greeted by many weird stares, though the maids greeted Lavi and Allen albeit awkwardly "Good morning your highness and m'am?" One of the maids greeted than looked at Allen expecting an answer.

It took Allen a little while to get the point that they were asking for her name, Lavi coughed and elbowed her gently to get the point. "Oh, Allen." She said curtsying. The maids offered her lots but she refused sweetly, she wasn't used to being treated like this she was usually the one offering everything.

Lavi had given Allen a tour around most of the castle already, when they went to the garden they were greeted by young girl. "Hello Lavi-sama. Would you like to hear a song?" She chirped her long blonde hair twirled in the wind behind her.

"Allen, this is Lala, she's my favourite musician here. Lala, this is Allen my soon-to-be-bride." Lavi gained a punch in the head from this comment.

"Don't listen to a word he says, I am never going to marry him." Lala looked scared. Just like Lavi, one of her eyes was concealed but instead of her right eye it was her left, a strange eye and Allen wondered if it was like hers. Only a few people had ever actually seen the problem with Allen's left eye. She covered it up with make-up and her hair everyday. Only Cross, Mana, Tyki, Road and herself knew of it. She was very conscious of her strange appearance.

Allen found herself walking around with Lala and Lavi for most of the day. She had a lot of fun, especially pushing Lavi into a fountain when he tried to kiss her. Lala had just left and Lavi was about to show Allen the floor where his and the guest bedrooms were. "Lavi!" A feminine voice called out, the girl looked in her 20's, she had dark reddish brown hair and wore an eastern dress that Allen recalled reading about it was called a kimono or something, the girl looked very familiar to Allen. After the girl hugged Lavi and turned to look at her it struck her. "Chomesuke!?" She yelled.

"Ally!? Whatareyoudoinghere?WhatareyoudoingwithLavi?Howhaveyoubeen?Youlookgorgeousbytheway." Chomesuke said. She was talking so fast Lavi couldn't understand a word she said but Allen could.

"Hey, I'm doing well. I'm here because Lavi wanted me to. What are you doing here?" Allen replied slower.

"I'm one of the King's guests for a ball coming up soon and arrived early for business. That's not a good enough answer by the way Allen, doesn't tell me why you're here."

"I'm here because Lavi wants me to be, what's so hard to understand about that?" Chomesuke just pouted at her waiting for an answer she deemed 'expectable'.

Lavi took charge. "Allen is made of pure awesomeness so that's why I wanna marry her so she's here because I want her to be." Lavi said hugging Allen who stomped on his foot and elbowed him in the stomach to get him to let go. Screw Lenalee's promise, if Lavi was going to keep this up she wouldn't care if he fell into the ocean and got eaten by sharks or mauled by fangirls. She hid behind Chomesuke and stuck out her tongue at Lavi.

"Wow, that's great Allen." Chomesuke said albeit sadly. Chomesuke said goodbye to the two and walked away.

Lavi finished showing Allen the floor and was about to show her his room. "Lavi, that sounds really...dirty. You better not be planning anything."

"Dammit you foiled my plans." Lavi said sarcastically.

The room was huge, it had a massive king sized bed with curtains, there was a loveseat underneath a large window, the room had a royal red and silver theme. Allen was gawking at the large room, Lavi told she was ignoring him and picked her up bridal-style and dropped her on the large comfy bed and leant over her, Allen didn't struggle though she just stared up at Lavi and blushed. Lavi leant in and kissed her forehead before standing back up and away from her to avoid any pain. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. Allen sat up and looked at him, not even trying to hit him. Then Allen looked at the large clock on the wall. "SHIT!" She said jumping up, "Damn he'll be there by now. Lavi can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, why? You're going back already?" Allen nodded and ran into his ensuite. She came out again in her usual work gear and clothes in a bag.

"You're always getting changed whenever I see you, you always carry that same bag too." Lavi laughed.

"Full of disguises!" Allen jumped up and whispered to Lavi in a mysterious and mystical voice like a child talking about a fairy tale. "Thankyou for inviting me here today." She chirped and ran out. As soon as she left she ran into and small old man with crazy hair and dark circles around his eyes.

"Ah, panda! What're you doing here?" Lavi walked out and crouched down to the old man who only reached up to his knees but reached up to Allen's mid thighs. "Allen this is my Grandfather."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." She apoligized to the King. "Sorry, sorry, sorry-" Allen continued saying until Lavi put a hand on her shoulder and Allen got the point that she should stop.

"Allen don't you have to leave?" Lavi said, Allen was a little shocked that he wanted her to leave.

"Ah yes, excuse me." She bowed to them and ran down the stairs, despite getting lost many times she found her way out when she found Lala who guided her out. Lavi soon followed her out and caught up with her and she walked back to Cross' estate. Outside the estate was a very fancy carriage with two pure bred white horses. Allen immediately recognized it, gasped, and ran into the house. Lavi ran after her and entered the doors a few seconds after her. In the hall was Allen's master Cross Marian and five guests all with dark hair and skin. Lavi recognized the tall man and the young girl of the two. Allen ran and jumped into the arms of the tall man "TYKI!" She yelled and he planted a light kiss on her lips. All eyes, save Allen, turned to Lavi in the doorway, he was a little shocked by them.

"Ah, Good evening your highness. If I may ask, why were you with my dearest Allen?" Tyki smiled at him with a hidden anger directed at Lavi.

"Ah, Tyki. Lavi was just showing me the castle that's all." Allen explained. Tyki pecked the girl's forehead. "Lavi, you know Tyki and Road. The others are Lulubell, Jasdero and Debitto, Sheryl, Skin and the Earl will be here in a few days." she chirped. Lavi said goodbye and walked back to the castle slightly dragging his feet sadly.

--

The next day Allen awoke and walked out to the post office where Cross had two boxes under his name, one for him personally and another specifically for the workers. It was another one of Allen's jobs to collect the mail for them. When Allen returned the workers had crowded up awaiting their mail. The workers at the post office had organized the mail according to surname before hand, Allen's was always last. Allen stood on a chair and called out the names one by one each person came forth after being called or jumped up and down hand up in the air. Allen got her mail last, the envelope was marked in a formal script and enclosed with the royal stamp. At the appearance of the letter a crowd of her closest friends. She opened the the letter accompanied by ten pairs of eyes.

--

And Tyki is back! Now you know why he left.

This chapter wasn't as full of Tyki x Allen as I thought so I changed my mind so there will be a lot more in the next chapter.

What does the letter say. I bet everyone can guess what.

And the dress Lavi bought for her will appear in there next chapter too. I'll draw a picture and post it on deviantART and will post the link on my profile, be sure to check it out soon!

Okay, here's a little contest: I was listening to seven 80's songs while writing this, if you can guess which ones they were I will add you as a character to this story. The more songs you get right the larger your part wil be. Only two character openings are available. Here are the first letters of the words of the name of the song: HIGA, HLTW, TR, SD, SAP, YTV, LDTJD. (Here's a clue, 3 of them are by Duran Duran.) I would prefer you send a note to me to avoid people stealing your answers. I want this contest to be fair.


	7. Apple'd

Warning: Fem!Allen, If you don't like it don't read it. Don't flame, fire only feeds me.

Disclaimer: If I owned -Man than yaoi fan girls wouldn't have to write fanfics ▒cause I'd fulfil their yaoi dreams! Nor do I own the song 'Gamble Everything for Love' Ben Lee does.  
-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura, may she get well soon.

Pairings: Main character is: Laven (LavixAllen) onesided TykixAllen. Please review if you want another pairing I'll try to fit it in. ^_^

--

Miss Walker

You are formally invited to the ball being held at Bookman Castle on the November 28.  
This event commences at six in the evening.  
This letter entails you to attend the ball along with the company of two guests of your choice.

-

Lavi and the King's names were signed underneath.

The prying girls all started begging Allen to take them as a guest. "What's this?" Cross suddenly asked snatching the letter out of Allen's hands and reading it. All the workers nearby stopped reading their mail and greeted their master. "Tch, That flashy prince, I thought you said you'd stay away from him." Cross scoffed.

"I tried master but he is royalty, I can't just kick him out on the street." A few of the girls around said stuff like 'hypocrite.' and 'But you still tease him.' and other bitchy comments from the girls who obviously like him.

"Well I guess I'll be one of you're guests." He scoffed scrunching up the letter and throwing it back at Allen who snarled back at her master after he left.

"A letter?" A melodic voice said from behind, the owner of said voice then wrapped his arms over her shoulders and flattened out the scrunched up letter and read it. "Hm, from the prince. May I be your guest?" the man asked.

"I dunno Tyki, Lenalee's never been to something like this before and I don't think she'll get another chance." She explained to him. Tyki understood and left for breakfast, Allen joined him. Cross had given her a break for the first few days Tyki and his family settled in. The residence the Millennium family were staying at had a gas leak and half the house burnt down, while the place was being repaired they would stay here, Tyki was going to stay a month or so longer than the rest.

While the two ate their breakfast along with the other guests and Cross, Lavi arrived. Allen was still wolfing down five huge stacks of pancakes. Miranda ran into the dining hall and tripped over the carpet, then stood up and dusted herself off. "Allen, Lavi-sama is here." She reported. Allen swallowed whatever food was in her mouth before jumping up and running to the door where Lavi was, Tyki followed her.

"Good mooooorning Lavi!" she cooed, Lavi petted her hair affectionately.

Tyki invaded the two's moment, he wrapped his arm around Allen's waist and ,being very suttle, pulled her slightly away from him. "Good morning." He greeted calmly.

Lavi twitched, "Good morning to you too." He replied trying to hide the anger from his voice, he was pissed that Tyki had separated them. He turned to Allen "Did you get the invitation?" He asked.

Allen put on a face which was half-pout half-glare at Lavi. "Do I have to go? It doesn't really suit me."

Lavi chuckled. "I'd like you to come put no one is pushing you."

"...I might come, just might." Allen contemplated bringing either Tyki or Lenalee as a guest, she might offend the royal family if she brought Tyki.

"Good, you can wear that dress I bought you. Sorry the mail got to you a bit late. The ball is in three days, and you only just got the invite." Lavi apoligized, "We sent one to Cross too but he hasn't replied."

"Wait, you sent an invitation to Master. That's great now I can bring Lenalee and Tyki." She exclaimed.

"You could have asked and I would have allowed you to bring more guests." Allen just brushed him off, clung to Tyki's arm and skipped back to her breakfast.

Lavi followed them, saying 'hello' to Miranda and Lenalee on the way. Lavi suddenly felt something hit his head and smash. It was an apple and Allen was the one who through it. "Oi, Lavi. Have you had breakfast yet!" She yelled from the table.

"You had to throw an apple at me just to tell me that?"

"No, I threw the apple at your head because your head was so appleable."

"Appleable?"

"Yes, it mean it's open to be apple'd." She answered an evil smirk on her face and chucking an apple up and down in her hand ready to throw it at Lavi again if she had the chance. Lavi edged cautiously towards the table.

"No I haven't had breakfast. I suppose you're offering me food." Allen nodded, Lavi took a few pancakes and two apples.

"Why two apples?" Tyki asked.

"One to eat, one to get revenge." Lavi chuckled staring at Allen evilly.

Allen gulped. "I'm full." She said, grabbed a few apples herself and ran away. Lavi jumped up, grabbed ammo and followed. The apple fight lasted only a few minutes before Cross stopped the two. "That was awesome." Allen said, drying her hair with a towel. An apple had splattered above her and her hair was covered in apple juice so she had to clean off. Some of the throws hurt but Lavi purposely aimed away from Allen sometimes or threw it softly, Allen wasn't the same, she pegged the apples at Lavi.

"You have rage!" Lavi exclaimed. "But that was fun." He said fiddling with Allen's hair.

"Why do you always play with my hair?" She said holding Lavi's hand, she didn't say it in a mean way, more like she was just naively curious.

"Because it's so beautiful and unique, seriously how'd you get your hair white?"

"An accident." Allen answers bluntly and turns around and walks away before Lavi could have a chance to ask further questions.

Lavi caught up to Allen, "Was it from the same accident as your eye?" he asked. Allen stopped walking and stared wide-eyed at him, then her hand suddenly flew up and slapped him on his left cheek. She was glaring at him her eyes were glazed from unshed tears.

"How the fuck do you know about that?" She demanded, her voice low and scary. When Lavi didn't answer the tears gathering in her eyes tipped over the edge and a few shiny drops fell down her cheeks, she ran away from Lavi arm over her eyes in an attempt to dry the tears.

Allen, her arm blinding her sight, bumped into someone. Tyki stared down at her worried, he crouched down to her height and pulled her into a gentle embrace softly petting her hair. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Tyki pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped away her tears, slightly smearing the makeup over her left eye as he did, a line of red was visible now. Tyki smiled gently and kissed her forehead. "Come on now let's get you inside." he whispered gently in her ear. Allen nodded, he picked her up instead of letting her walk. Allen felt like a child being held by their parent, she longed for that feeling.

When the got inside Tyki took her up to the guest longue room on the third floor of the estate. The room was empty. Tyki placed Allen down on one of the couches and sat down next to her, she wiggled closer to him and laid her head on his chest, Tyki put his arms around her shoulders. Tyki knew what had happened, he wasn't there to see it unfold of course but since Allen was strong he knew there was only a few things that would make her cry like this. "He know's about my eye." She whispered, her voice hoarse from crying.

"What about your arm?" Allen shook her head. "At least he doesn't know about your arm. Besides I think they make you unique and even more beautiful." He caressed her hair. Allen looked up to him and smiled, he held her chin and kissed her.

The door was slightly open and the sight of Allen crying and the handsome guest Tyki carrying her had gathered quite the crowd. People only found out about Allen and Tyki's relationship the night before. Amongst the crowed peeking through the slightly opened door was Lavi in disguise as a maid, yes that means Lavi in a dress. Tyki glared at the door stood up, opened the door and all the eavesdroppers were revealed. Some apoligized, some ran away. Only one remained, this person took off the bonnet they were wearing, a familiar head of red hair stood up and walked slowly over to Allen. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

Allen smiled lightly, a few tears fell down her cheeks. "It's okay I forgive you, but no more peeking." She whispered back. Despite the tear streaks she was happy. Lavi gently hugged her and thanked her over and over. "Lavi?"

"Hm."

"Why are you wearing a dress?"

"I look great, don't I." Lavi winked.

Allen started laughing. "You really are weird Lavi." She slapped him on the back. Tyki stood near the door, even though he wanted to he didn't stop the two and make Lavi leave. The two smiled brightly at each other laughing and talking while Tyki stood away from them, like a jealous school girl.

--

As Allen expected Lenalee was ecstatic over the invitation to a ball. She forced Allen to come with her shopping for a dress. The next few days passed quickly, they were all pretty much the same; work, Lavi being stalkerish, more work, more stalkerishness, gambling. It was now the day the ball was being held and Lavi hadn't appeared at the estate yet unlike usual. Lenalee was too busy getting ready to notice. "Allen! I want to go soon are you ready yet?" Lenalee called. She was wearing a maroon dress with puffy sleaves and a layered skirt, it was the best she could afford even after Allen lent her some money.

"What? You want to leave already, we don't have to be there at six, I don't want to be too early. I'm not even ready."

"What are you doing! Go get ready!" Lenalee pushed Allen up the stairs to the room. Lenalee ended up helping Allen get ready, Allen never wore any make-up besides that for her eye so she didn't know what to do. Tyki and Cross came into the room to see how they were going, Allen was still in her undergarments so Tyki ran out apologizing but Cross stayed in the room, Allen tried to suppress the urge slap him but the attempt was to no avail. "No matter what anyone says, I am not wearing a corset." She glared at Lenalee who was holding the accursed item for Allen.

"Allen this dress is gorgeous, it looks so expensive. How'd you afford it?" Lenalee asked examining the Allen's dress.

"I didn't." Allen replied bluntly. The dress was a deep turquoise colour. It's under dress was white, the overdress had a 'v' down which tucked into a belt around the waist and became an upside down 'v' flowing to the floor. The sleeves were long and the cuffs were layered. Her hair was held up in the fashionable banana peel style. "I hate you. I feel like I'll fall in these shoes, the make-up on my face is feeling really awkward and on top of that, I can barely breathe." She glared at Lenalee, Tyki and Cross.

"But you look gorgeous." Tyki complimented Allen glared at him harder.

"Let's just go." Allen sighed. The Cross estate was just outside the city, to get to the castle you would have to have walked through the peasant area of the city, despite that Allen always felt at peace surrounded by them and she knew almost all of their names. But of course with it being a peasant area, the four were the only dressed formally. A few shopkeepers with their shops still open asked Allen and Lenalee where they were going. Unlike the poor area the rich areas of the city were full of couples and individuals dressed formally heading to the castle.

The castle entrance was full of carts from people coming from outside the city. (Goceart was a large country.[no matter how many times I say Goceart it still sounds unbelievably stupid]) There was a few guards at the door, checking people's names on the list. Cross walked up to the man checking names, "I'm Cross Marian." he pointed to himself proudly "This is Allen Walker and her two guests." Cross said pulling Allen up the stairs to where they were. The man looked through the list and nodded, gesturing for them to enter. Allen muttered something about Cross being arrogant.

Everyone in the ball room was so noble that it made Allen and Lenalee feel out of place. Cross and Tyki didn't have this problem. Tyki saw their hesitance and leant over to speak to them. "It's okay you'll fit right in." He comforted them.

"ALLEN!" A loud voice yelled. Everyone in the room winced at the sudden loud noise made even worse through the large room's echo. The familiar head of red hair was weaving it's way through the crowd quickly towards them. Lavi ran up to where Allen was and grabbed her hands. "So glad you could come!" He perked, he place a light kiss on right hand, then he looked over to Lenalee. "Oh sorry Miss Lee." He apoligized and placed a kiss on her hand too. "I knew that dress would look stunning on you Allen."

"I hate you for making me wear it." She snarled.

"Love you too." He just smiled at her. "Dance?" He invited.

Allen shook her head. "Lenalee first." She stated pushing Lenalee into Lavi who smiled gently to her and guided her to the floor. Cross had disappeared and only Tyki and Allen were left.

"Can I dance with you now or are you going to push someone else in front." Tyki joked. He held out a hand for Allen, she took it.

Allen smiled brightly up at him. "Sure." They walked towards the dance floor before Allen realized something. "Shit!" She yelled attracting attention from all the nobles around her who gasp at her profanities. Allen ignored them while Tyki looked slightly embarrassed. "I don't know how to dance."

"I'll teach you." Tyki offered.

"In the middle of a ball, no thanks, I'd rather not embarrass myself." Allen looked around and saw a table of food and Tyki swore her eyes turned to hearts. "Bye!" She said before skipping to the table, tripping over in the middle thanks to the heels, but got there.

"Allen, you'll completely run the castle out of food." Tyki complained.

"They offered it." Allen retorted. Tyki knew he would be ignored while she was eating so he sighed and left to find a dance partner.

"Tch, how can a Moyashi like you eat so much." someone scoffed behind her. Allen twitched and turned around. Behind her was a tall man with long black hair and a glare on his face that looked like it was permanently set in place. Despite that he was freaking handsome.

"Moyashi? My name is Allen I'll have you know."

"Like I care. I'll call you whatever I want. Moyashi." He said the last part sounded like bastardish teasing. That was when Allen couldn't control her short temper. It was very unlady like but then again she was Allen. She kicked the man hard in the stomach and he stumbled back, Allen put a foot where he was about to walk and he fell down.

"YUU!" Someone yelled. Lavi ran towards the man and offered to help him up which the man bluntly refused and stood up and walked over towards the girl who had kicked him. When the man called Yuu walked over to Allen, Lavi ran in front of him and hugged Allen in a protective grasp and glared at the man. "Stay away from Allen, Yuu." He snarled.

Allen tried to shake away from him and once she did she ran, very stupidly, over towards the man she had kicked just before. He glared at her harshly. "Nobody hurts Yuu Kanda okay, nobody." He glared.

"I can hurt whoever I want to, Bakanda." She said and teased him when she said the last part. She stomped past him and gave him a small kick behind his knee causing them to buckle slightly.

"'Aint she great, Yuu-chan?" Lavi laughed but Kanda scoffed and walked away. 


	8. Soaked

**Disclaimer: If I owned -Man, Lenalee would be soaking in a pool of her own blood by now.**

**You should all know by now that I don't own -man nor Gamble Everthing for Love. And you should also know this includes Female Allen and some yaoi-ish pairings.**

**Beware that Tyki snaps in this chapter. Not big, but he still gets pretty angry....and then he's not in the next chapter! SORRY. But he'll be in chapter 10. So beware of jealous Tyki and Lenalee.**

**One of the story alerts I got was by Nella is a bumblebee, laughed at her (asuming you're a girl *sweatdrop*) u/n. I wish you all the best in your bumblebee-i-ness. Is Nella, Allen backwards on purpose. If so I wish Allen all the best in his bumblebee-i-ness.**

--

"Geez, Lavi stop following me." Allen huffed, weeving her way around the crowd to get away from Lavi.

"Dance with me then."

"I told you I don't know how." Allen said turning around to face Lavi. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out to the balcony.

"See, there's barely anyone here. I'll teach you here and you won't get embarrassed." He said carressing her cheek with the back of his hand. She sighed but excepted. Lavi held her left hand and guided her right to his shoulder before placing his other hand on her waist. They worked on dancing for a while and Allen picked it up easily only falling over a few times, by the end she could dance without falling or looking like an idiot. "Now, let's show everyone your new skills." He guided her back to the dance floor.

Many eyes wandered towards the two, Allen was suddenly very self-concious. "Lavi, how many girls have you danced with tonight." She asked.

"Just you and Lenalee."

"Than wouldn't us dancing attract a crowd." Allen stated sounding annoyed.

"Self-concious are we?" Lavi looked around at everyone watching them. He smirked and laughed lightly. "How about this then." Suddenly he picked Allen up and ran out to the courtyard which had been off limits to any other guest.

"Damn it Lavi, stop doing stuff like this." She growled and pushed him away after she was put down. "I am so going to get you back for being the world's biggest prick."

Lavi laughed into his hand and walked towards the garden. There was a large fountain in the middle, Lavi sat on the railing of the fountain and Allen did the same and sat close to him. He pushed her slightly so she toppled backwards and grabbed her before she hit the water. Allen was scared out of her witts and Lavi was just laughing it up. "So how you going to do that then?"

"I'll figure out a way." She grabbed Lavi's shirt and gave him a tug and he fell into the fountain. Allen had tucked her legs under the railing so she didn't fall, she started laughing at him. Lavi picked Allen up over the railing and threw her in the pond. "Dammit jerk! This dress took forever to put on." She growled at him and pushed him but he wrapped his arms around her to pull her down with him. Their faces were centimetres apart, but it wasn't Lavi who closed the gap. Allen stared at him lustfully, her eyes half lidded. She pushed her lips gently onto his. The kiss lasted a minute before Allen backed away.

"Wow, if that was my punishment for being a jerk than I should do it more often." Lavi joked standing up and jumping out of the fountain. "Uh, Allen?" Allen looked at him. "So this means you don't like Yuu?"

"Yuu? Oh, that bastard. No way in hell."

Lavi laughed. "Damn it we're soaked. I'm going to go get changed, I'll get you a new dress to wear." Lavi said helping Allen out of the fountain. The two walked into the ball room and tried running up the stairs. Only Lavi succeded. Cross had a firm grip on Allen's arm.

"M-master." She wimpered. Tyki came over and made Cross release his grip, Lavi came back down the stairs to help Allen.

"Idiot girl. Your betrothed, why the hell are you walking in soaked with someone who you are not betrothed to." Cross whispered harshly into Allen's ear, he didn't want to make the problem any worse.

Tyki walked up to Lavi. "Go get her some clothes please. I take it that this is your fault." He said softly, his voice had a venomous tinge to it. Lavi nodded and went upstairs, Tyki followed. The two went into a closet the size of a large room. "Stay away from Allen." Tyki snarled at him, Lavi just looked up at him and returned back to picking out a new dress for Allen.

"I really don't want to." He said calmly.

Tyki just continued to glare at him. "We're engaged, even though you are the fucking prince you can't change that."

"But I can arrest you."

"What would Allen think about that."

"I think she'd say 'thanks Lavi for taking that bastard away, now we can live happily together.'" Lavi said in a cheerful feminine voice. Tyki snarled and snatched away the dress Lavi had picked out and walked outside. Allen was waiting in the hall way, she was crying but the tears were invisible on her face already covered in water. Even though she had a towel in her hands she didn't use it and was still soaked. Lavi ran out and over to Allen before Tyki had a chance. "Allen, are you okay. Come on you should dry off or you'll catch a cold." He said gently using the towel to dry off the water. Allen looked down at the ground almost like she didn't realize Lavi was there. The towel had rubbed off the make-up over Allen's eye.

"Allen, You should get changed." Tyki said and when he walked over to Allen she hugged him tightly and tears continued to run down her cheeks as she cried into his chest, Tyki gently rubbed her back and guided her into a bathroom next to the closet.

It took Lavi a while to understand that she was getting changed with him there watching. Lavi barged into the bathroom. Allen was standing there putting on the dress her left arm didn't have gloves on anymore and Lavi now understood why she always did. Allen's arm was a blood red colour reaching up above her elbow, the skin looked like it had been shreaded and awfully painful, on the top of her hand was a black cross and imbeded in the middle was a shiny green cross that looked like glass. Allen noticed what he was staring at, gasped and pulled her hand up and covered it with her other hand. She looked like she was going to cry again. Lavi could tell it was a difficult subject so he just walked over to her and hugged her tight, he tried his best not to touch the arm incase it might hurt her. Allen settled down and was about to hug Lavi back but Tyki broke apart the two and pushed Lavi away from her. "...Tyki-" She began.

"Get changed." He ordered and pulled Lavi outside. Allen complied and quickly finished putting on the dress and ran out to where Lavi and Tyki were.

"If you guys start a fist fight I'm leaving." Allen threatened before pulling her hair up quickly and going back downstairs.

--

Lenalee immediatly rushed over to Allen when she came down. "Are you okay Ally?" She said checking if Allen had a fever or anything.

"I'm fine, but I'm kinda worried there may be a fight upstairs." Lenalee looked confused. "It's nothing."

"Okay then Ally, let's go find a dance partner."

"Good I do not want to dance with either of those idiots." Allen managed to dance with a few guys while resisting urges to beat them up.

She felt a hand on her back. "You have a short fuse Moyashi. Goes to show how dumn you are." Allen remembered that voice.

"Bakanda...Why are you here?" She said through her teeth.

"I'm wondering why the baka usagi hasn't returned. You seemed close enough with him that you'd have a water fight together like that. You're both immature I should have guessed." Kanda teased.

"Oh that's it!" Allen pulled him outside where she threw him down on the ground, well attempted to at least, Kanda's balance was too good and he stayed standing.

"What the hell was that. Your so weak Moyashi." He teased again slightly angry. He glared at her, well maybe he just looked at her put his face was always scary. Allen huffed and stomped back inside.

Tyki glided out the door. "I'm going back, you can stay here." He whispered and walked off at a fast pace. Allen cursed internaly that he had such long legs that he could make walking so fast look normal. Allen returned to the ball room and met up with Lenalee and Lavi who were talking by the food table.

"Allen!" Lenalee was the first to greet and rushed over to her. "Do you know why Tyki just left? I asked Lavi but he won't answer."

"I have an idea." Allen replied and walked over to Lavi then pulled him out onto the balcony. Lenalee stayed behind. "Did you two fight?" She asked.

"If I said yes you'd leave. If I said no-" Lavi said but Allen cut him off.

"You'd be lying."

"No, I'd be telling the truth but you wouldn't believe me." Allen stared at him strangely. "We were just engaging in a very...spirited discussion." Lavi said tryin to cushion it.

"Right. I believe you." She sighed.

"Can I ask you a question." Lavi asked.

"I believe you just did but shoot."

"If you weren't engaged to him, would you marry me?"

"If I wasn't a peasant..."

"Ok, If you weren't engaged to him or a peasant, would you marry me."

Allen paused for a while then sighed. "Yes." Lavi brightened up. "Maybe." Lavi's brightness dimmed slightly. "Depends on how you propose. Nothing to fancy but nothing that's been done before so many times, something new. You know?" Allen said staring up at the stars above. "Just because I said that don't go arrest Tyki or kill him or something."

"You foiled my plans again." Lavi said sarcastically playing with Allen's hair again. "Your hair's still damp." He said and softly kissed the silver locks in his hand. Allen looked up at him and leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his jaw bone, she couldn't reach his lips, she was small and he was tall, the height difference was too wide. "Since when have you been contempt to kissing me?" Lavi said then he leant down and pulled in Allen for another kiss.

She broke away from him. "A while ago." She whispered.

Lenalee was standing in the door way tears in her eyes cursing Allen internally. _'You bitch Allen. You'll pay.'_ **(good heavens!)**

--------

**The corniness...it slays me *Falls down dead***

**Well hope y'all liked the Lavi x Allen and jealous Tyki and Lenalee in this chapter, Bakanda's too ooc though. *Crys in corner***

**I'm being forced into writing Yullen (I love Yullen but not for this fanfic) by my cousin Gemma. I seriously hate writing Lavi / Allen / Kanda, I feel kinda bad if one of them doesn't get Allen in the end. I love Yullen as much as I love Laven but I thought Laven would suit the storyline more. So there may be some Kanda x Allen Yulleniness in later chapters.**


	9. Drinking Buddy

Okay everyone here's a warning: This chapter involves a whole bunch of randomness. Beware there will be a drunk Allen, fatherly Cross and a jealous Lenalee.

Yes I didn't make a mistake I did say Allen will be drunk.

I don't own -Man

~ENJOY~

--

Ruining Allen's life was surprisingly easy when you work alongside her. Lenalee did all she could to force Allen into more jobs and made her stress level rise. Allen was coping with it alright for the first few days until that morning when she snapped at Lavi. Lenalee was purposely hiding stuff from Allen or breaking thing and framing it on her, each time Allen apologized and cleaned it up despite she wasn't the perpetrator. Lavi tried his best to help Allen out in any way. Tyki and his family had left for a week because of business back home. The latest problem had been a broken vase that had been blamed on Allen since she was cleaning the antiques around the vase. "Allen, I saw you the entire time. There is no way you could have done that." Lavi whispered to Allen while he was helping her clean the shards up.

"I know Lavi but there is nothing I can do about it."

"What are you talking about, you're being framed! Why're you just sucking it up?" Lavi said protectively

"Lavi, just leave it." Allen sighed and stood up. "Thankyou for caring but I'll be fine on my own." She begun walking away and Lavi ran up and hugged her from behind; Allen turned her head to look at Lavi and smiled at him. Lavi cupped her cheek and placed a light peck on her lips, Allen gave him a peck back.

"You two have gotten close." A feminine voice said. Allen yelped and quickly jumped out of Lavi's hug. Jeanne stood in the doorway watching them.

Allen wiped her lips on her sleeve. "Ah, Jeanne. You saw that...uh..." Allen mumbled off.

Jeanne chuckled. "I'll leave you two alone." She winked. "But save it for later ok, Master just came home and is looking for you." Allen forgot about Lavi and ran upstairs to her Master's room, Lavi tried to follow but after Allen opened the door she slammed it on his face and yelled a quick apology.

"Allen?"

"Yes Master? You asked for me." She bowed quickly to her master. Cross poured a glass of red wine for Allen and passed it to her before sitting down on a blood red loveseat gesturing for Allen to join him.

"Is something the matter Allen? You're working performance was a little...off." Cross asked. Despite what Allen believed, Cross really cared about Allen. Allen didn't reply and stared at the wooden floor boards. "It's not you doing it, is it?" Cross muttered and Allen nodded lightly. Cross sighed and lay back against the arm rest, Allen wiggled over and laid her head against his chest, the two acted like father and daughter. Cross didn't mind her being there at all and petted her head and drunk from his glass. "Who is it then?"

"I don't know." Allen whispered. She closed her eyes.

"Well find out soon because I've had quite a few complaints claiming that I should fire you as head maid." Allen's eyes shot open and she looked up at Cross. "I don't want to replace you though. So that's why you need to find out who's doing this and what they have against you." Allen sat up and chugged down what was left in her wine glass. "Easy there girl." Cross said and grabbed the glass Allen had shoved in his face and went to poar her some more.

"Bring the whole bottle, I need a good drink."

"Don't forget you're underage."

"Like I care." Allen snapped. She glared up to Cross, her head was rocking from the drinks.

Cross laughed. "I missed my drinking buddy." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Bottom▓s up." He said holding a bottle of whisky out which Allen cheered with her own bottle. The dinging sound of the two bottles filled the room.

--

"Allen's been in Cross' room for a few hours now." Lavi stated worried. "Oh God, you don't they could have...." He asked wide eyed to Lenalee and Jeanne who were currently on lunch break.

"Nah...Cross wouldn't do that to Allen, she's like a daughter to him...That'd be sort of like incest." Jeanne said in between bites.

"But Cross is a womanizer and Allen's....one hell of a woman." He tried to joke to brighten up his attitude and paced. They heard something tumble down the stairs and a crash; all eyes darted over to the source of the noise. Allen was at the bottom of the stairs in a tumble of empty bottles of alcohol; a few of which were broken; and a few full ones which hadn't broke.

Allen stood up grabbed the full bottles and stumbled to the table where Lavi, Lenalee and Jeanne sat. "Good afternoon." She slurred and hiccupped drunkenly.

The three, along with all the other maids and workers sitting at the table stared at Allen wide eyed. "Allen? Are you ok?" Jeanne asked. Allen sat down on one of the seats.

"I'm fine." She slurred and chugged down some of the alcohol in her hand. Then somehow she defied gravity and fell off the seat she was sitting on. Lavi rushed over and helped her back up. "Oh, did you want some too? Here." Allen slurred and poured the contents of the bottle onto the ground in front of Lavi. "Oops." She giggled and hiccupped.

Lavi looked at Lenalee and Jeanne confused. "I'll take Allen to her room and you guys can-"

"NO!" Allen yelled and pouted. "I'm bored and want to drink!" She opened up a bottle of rum seeming as her last bottle lay empty on the ground. Allen stood up poured a bit of the rum on Lavi's head, giggled, and swayed out the door. Cross came down the stairs a moment later.

"Did you make her like that?" Lavi glared at Cross.

"Eh. She wanted to drink. That girl's got an iron stomach and can chug a lot down before getting drunk. Not as much as me though." Cross said proudly, his words were slurred slightly too, but not as much as Allen.

Lavi ran out to where Allen was, she was attempting to climb the stairs but opted to using them as a slide, using a pillow she found God knows where. "LAPO!" She squealed and threw the pillow at him. "Lapo, It's fun! Join me." She offered giggling. Lavi walked over to her and she held her arms up like a child wanting to be piggy-backed by their father. Lavi picked her up in front of him and carried her upstairs.

"Allen, you're going to bed." Lavi ordered, his voice flat.

"You're no fun." She pouted and dropped the bottle she had on the floor and moved her hands up to Lavi's hair and curled it in her fingers and stared at Lavi lustfully. "What are we going to do in bed, huh?" She said seductively.

Lavi gulped and fought back a blush. "You're going to sleep Allen." Allen pouted and crossed her arms. Lavi chuckled and placed a light kiss on her forehead. When they got to Allen's dorm she was out like a light and Lavi placed her gently on her bed and pulled the covers up around her. He sat at the end of the bed for a few minutes until Lenalee came in.

"Is she alright?" She asked. Her anger at Allen had been replaced with worry. Whenever Allen got drunk it was because she was stressed or worried. Lavi nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry." Lenalee whispered and stared down at the floor.

Lavi noticed tears drop to the ground, he stood up and walked over to Lenalee and put a hand on her back. "Whatcha' talking about? It's not your fault, she just got a tad drunk."

"No, No, It is my fault." Lenalee's tears were pouring now. "I made her too stressed and she just sucked it all up." Lavi looked down at her confused. "I-I was the one who framed her with everything." Lavi stared at her wide eyed.

Lavi took a step back and suppressed his anger and stared at Allen's sleeping form, it was eerily peaceful. "Why would you do that?" He muttered through his teeth. "What did she do to you."

"Nothing." Lenalee whispered and fell to her knees. "She did nothing to me, I was just jealous." She put her arm over her eyes, not only to stop her tears but she was to ashamed to look at Lavi. The tears fell past her arm though and wouldn't stop. "I-I was jealous that you two were so close. I just didn't want to-" Lavi hugged her tightly and Lenalee's tears seemed to stop. The two heard the sound of sheets moving and looked over to the bed Allen was lying on. She was watching and smiling the whole thing. Lenalee jumped up. "Allen! Did you hear all that?" Allen nodded and smiled brightly to her, she seemed to have regained her composure. "I'm sorry Allen I shouldn't ha-"

"Forgiven." Allen whispered, her voice slightly hoarse but full of life.

Lavi went over to Allen. "Are you normal again."

Allen pouted. "My head is aching, of course I'm not normal."

Cross came in the room and shooed Lenalee out. "Here." He shoved a glass of strange liquid at Allen.

"Thanks father." She drank some of the liquid and spat it out again for two reasons; 1, it tasted horrible and 2, she realized what she just said. Allen stared wide eyed at the two men staring wide eyed back at her. "Maybe I am still drunk." She rubbed her temples and forced a laugh. Cross smiled and placed a light kiss on her forehead. "Are you still drunk too."

"I don't get drunk...daughter." He said and walked out the door.

"That was...strange." Allen said. She finished the drink and walked outside still swaying a little. When the two got downstairs there was one of the maids from the first unit arguing with Cross.

"But she keeps mucking up and even got drunk on the job! Why is she still here, or at least still head maid!" It seems they were arguing over Allen, well more the maid the Cross because he wasn't speaking but he snapped at that last comment.

"Get out of here. You are no longer my employee." Cross glared at her. The maid was terrified, she didn't want to lose her job and tried to reason with her former master. "You disrespected Allen, your higher up and then went and talked to me like that. Get out!" The maid ran outside the estate crying.

Allen stared down at the ground, her bangs covering her eyes. "Allen it's okay. It's not your fault, Lenalee owned up to it remember."

"But she's right, I did get drunk on the job. I don't deserve to be head maid." She whimpered. Cross walked up to her, the crowd had died down and only the three plus Lenalee were left. "Master, Lenalee deserves it more than me."

Cross flicked her in a way to say she was being stupid but also not to hurt her. "Stop talking idiot, get back to work." He grumbled and walked away. Allen rubbed the spot where he flicked her and smiled.

"Allen, I need to go now. Will you be fine by yourself?" Lavi asked.

Allen pouted. "I'm not a kid, go away." Lavi smiled and gave her a light kiss on the lips, he wanted to go further then just pecks but Allen didn't so he wouldn't rush her, Allen was still engaged to Tyki and it must have pained her to even settle for this. After Lavi left, Allen and Lenalee happily skipped off to the next job.

--

"Master Lavi. The king wishes to see you now." A maid said bowing to him before leaving. Lavi went down to the Library where his grandfather usually was.

"Something the matter Panda?" The king looked up at Lavi and stood. He walked into another room gesturing for Lavi to follow.

"Yes. A few weeks ago I told you about the marriage dilemma." Bookman started. Lavi snarled. "You have been taking far to long to pick a wife so I have taken matters into my own hands."

"Wait, What?"

"I've already picked a suitable partner for you." Lavi stared at his disbelieving.

"Panda wait-"

"Come in lady Cecylia."

--

Wow a twist.  
Does everyone hate me now DX

Who gives though, Lavi will get Allen in the end.

Remember everyone: The review button is your friend. 


	10. Engagement's a Btch

Disclaimer: Katsura Hoshino

Be happy everyone, I figured out an ending for this fanfic...it was just running without a real story line before *sweatdrop*. This fanfic will proberly end in 5-7 chapters.

I have a feeling the next chapter is going to get a lot of reviews. It's my favourite so far and this chapter leads up to it. The next chapter also involves my favourite quote I've written.

~ENJOY~

BTW. Clara is based on my friend, I won't tell who though XD

--

Lavi was forbidden to leave the castle if it wasn't to spend time with Clara Cecylia, the woman he was supposed to marry, he couldn't stand not seeing Allen and was getting very stressed. Clara may have been beautiful and from a well known noble family but her personality was what Lavi could not stand. Klara was stuck-up and bossed everyone around including Lavi, the worst was she was totally crazy for Lavi like he was to Allen. He couldn't leave the house unless he had Clara by his side. He knew that Allen would be out shopping today and decided leave. "Lavi!" Clara called and clung onto his arm.

Lavi sighed. "Clara, want to go for coffee." Clara was ecstatic. Her excitement seemed to disappear when he walked towards the peasant part of town. Lavi's down attitude was brightened every time he saw white hair, all of which were old people. When he saw a young figure with white hair he rushed over immediately knowing it was Allen. Clara followed confused. "Allen!" Lavi called. Allen turned around to Lavi and smiled.

"Good morning Lavi. I hadn't seen you around for ages, I wondered if you were dead." She laughed melodically. When Allen noticed Clara she knew she was one of Lavi's guests at first sight, the two stood out against the rags and tags of the peasants. "Oh, Good morning to you too Miss..." She bowed then looked up to her asking for a name.

"Clara Cecylia." She said her voice venomous and she glared daggers at Allen.

Allen replied to her hostility with another bright smile. "Allen Walker." She held out a hand but Clara shooed it off, not wanting to touch the maid.

"Allen?" Lavi spoke.

"Hm..." Allen hummed gently, her eyes were closed peacefully.

"Why is your hair short? Did you cut it?"

Allen's eyes darted open and she blushed. Allen's long silver hair was cut short just above her shoulders. She struggled to reply and ended up stuttering. "Uh, well I-I...it was just getting in the way and annoying me. I-it's not like I really need to care about my looks, I doubt your going to invite me to another ball after what happened last time." Allen joked seemingly nervous. Lavi was close to her now and inspecting her hair and twirling it in his fingers. Clara glared at her harder. "I-is something the matter Miss Cecylia?"

"Clara please can I talk to Allen alone for a minute." Clara scoffed and turned away. Lavi walked Allen over to an empty cart.

"She seems...damn, sorry I can't actually give her a compliment." Allen laughed.

Lavi looked at Allen seriously, "Allen," he sighed. "Bookman says I need a wife and I'm taking to long so he picked for me. Clara and I are engaged, Allen." He whispered in her ear and rested his head on the crook of Allen's neck. Allen was shocked.

"Lavi...if I knew I would have...Lavi, I'm sorry." She muttered. Lavi looked up at her.

"It's okay Allen, I didn't want to force you. I'm just going to have to put up with living with her the rest of my life. Maybe we'll hire you as a maid." He forced a smile. "...Allen, I like your hair short but I really don't think that was the real reason you cut it. Mind telling me why?" Allen shook her head. "Let's get back."

Clara was pouting that she had to wait and complaining that the old lady from the fruit shop was offering her free fruit which she though of as dirty. Allen laughed her usual light and melodic laugh and took the free fruit the old lady offered her thankfully. She held an apple in her hand chuckled and smirked at Lavi. He gulped. "Allen, put the apple down." He tried to reason. Allen laughed and ate.

"Sorry Lavi, Miss Cecylia, but I must get going now. Master wishes to have this back before midday, we're having guests." She held up the basket she was carrying. "It was nice meeting you ma'am. Be sure to stop by Lavi." She waved and was about to walk of before Lavi grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"One last time." He whispered and kissed her. Clara gasped and dropped her handbag. "Bye Allen." He winked. Allen could her Clara▓s angry yelling behind her and she giggled as she skipped off.

When Allen got back to Cross estate she dropped off the items she bought and ran up to Cross' room which was unoccupied since Cross was out until the guests would arrive. Allen closed the door and leant back against it and fiddled with her new found short hair and thought back to what happened only a few nights ago.

--

-Flashback-

"Full house." Allen said proudly placing down the seven cards which just won her a large sum of money. There was a large tournament being held that night and many gamblers from all over the city and surrounding areas had gathered.

"You cheated!" One of the men proclaimed, he stood up angrily.

"Got proof? Did you see me chat? I saw you cheat though, quite obvious in fact." Allen laughed and so did a few of the men around her. The laughing stopped once the man pulled out a knife.

He walked over to Allen, smirking. "I know you cheated but I didn't see. But on top of cheating your breaking a law milady." He said eerily and snatched the bandana holding Allen's hair up, her silver locks fell down over her shoulders. Everyone gasped. The man grabbed a fistful of Allen's hair. Smelt it. Then swung his knife. Allen shut her eyes in fear and when she opened them the man dropped her long silver hair to the floor. He chuckled, took Allen's winnings and ran off. Someone at the table stood up and walked over to Allen and rushed her into the bathroom. The person who helped Allen was a tall brunette woman not much older then Allen was who was also breaking the law and gambling.

"Here Hun, we'll even out your hair okay." Allen nodded and the woman took out a small knife. Allen stared at the item, scared. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." She said and gently evened out Allen's hair. When Allen returned to the estate; hair cut short, no winnings and still in a state of shock; many of her friends came to help Allen and after they found out what happened, stayed quiet.

-End of flashback-

--

Allen was perfectly fine around kitchen knifes but survival knifes still scared. The whole day after Allen had spent with Cross and she was happy Lavi or Tyki weren't there. Tyki had come back a few days after and Allen spent most of her time around him. Lenalee helped style Allen's new hairstyle and to help cheer her up had cut of her long silky hair too and her over protective brother Komui; who was one of Cross' colleagues in a science lab out of town; had cried when he had come in his regular visit every month. A lot of people wanted to style her hair like Jasdero and Devvito; they were trainee fashion designers but their style was a little to strange for Allen; Lulubell also wanted to help her; she was a beautician but her skill lied with manicures not hair.

Allen went downstairs and waited at the door for her master who would return soon. Someone came rushing through the door but it was Cross, it was Lavi who seemed to be panting. "Allen, hide me!" He begged on his knees.

"L-lavi!" Allen lent over. "W-what's wrong?"

"They're controlling my life Allen, hide me please before they come here!"

"O-ok. Follow me." Allen ran up to the dorms, pulling Lavi's hand the whole way. She could hear a few people entering the house. "Hurry. In here." She pushed him into her door room.

"Thanks Allen." He said and hugged her.

"That's okay." She said. Lavi pulled Allen closer to him. "...Lavi?" Lavi kissed her gently and Allen kissed back. Allen put her arms around Lavi's neck and deepened the kiss. "Lavi, I should greet the guests." She pulled away and wiped her lips, blushing deeply.

At the front door was Clara a nobleman and woman along with Lenalee who seemed struggling to calm down the angry visitors. Allen ran gracefully towards them and bowed. "Allen, I don't understand what these people want." Lenalee whispered to Allen.

"Good afternoon. Welcome to Cross Estate, is there something I can help you with?" Allen greeted.

Clara scoffed. "Shut up, where's Lavi. I know there's something going on between you two."

"Lavi? He said he couldn't come here anymore." Allen said cutely. She had been a great actor and gained skills from her years working with Cross.

Tyki came up behind Allen and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Is something wrong?" He asked like a gentleman and Clara blushed.

"Who're you?" She asked.

"Lord Tyki Mikk, Allen's fiance. Who may you be?"

"But I though Allen and Lavi were..." She mumbled off.

"Were what?" Tyki demanded angrily.

"It's true isn't it?" Clara stated to Allen who was blushing madly. There was silence because Allen didn't want to answer.

"Allen..." Tyki began. "...You've been cheating on me?"

--

Dear Lord I'm mean. (I'm not religious so by lord I mean the God of manga)

Engagement's a bitch, hens the name of the chapter.

Remember the review button is your friend. 


	11. Affair

Disclaimer: Hoshino Katsura.

Okay guys this chapter has my favourite quote I've written so far.

~ENJOY~

There was silence, Allen didn't answer the question Tyki asked, and the answer was already known. The silence was judgemental and made Allen feel even more guilty. "Sorry!" She yelled, bowed to Tyki and ran off. Allen ran as fast as she could to the edge of the estate and to a large willow tree overlooking a river, the water was frozen from the cold weather. Allen climbed up the tree and out of sight. If Tyki tried to follow her now, he wouldn't find her.

"Allen?" Someone asked. Allen almost jumped out of her skin in shock.

Lavi was leaning against the tree's twisted trunk. "L-Lavi?" Allen stuttered.

"Hey hun." He said and climbed the tree and sat on the thick branch Allen was on and went closer to her. Allen fell into his arms and begun crying into his shirt. Lavi smiled gently but with a tint of sadness and wrapped his arms around her back.

"After this, no more hugging or anything like that." Allen whispered. "T-Tyki knows."

Lavi sighed. "I can't live without you-"

"Don't go kill yourself!" Allen cut him off.

Lavi laughed. "I'm not going to. What I was trying to say was, what about in secret."

"Cause that worked soooo well before." Allen said sarcastically. "Fine." she agreed. "But if we're going to have an affair we need rules."

"Don't call it that it sounds so...immoral."

"I cheat and gamble, I'm one hell of a moral person." Allen replied again sarcastically. "Ok, number 1-" She placed a peck on his lips. "We meet here and if we ever go anywhere, we cross the river and to the outskirts of town, nobody knows Master or me there and just in case, wear a disguise. Number 2-" She pecked his lips again. "You don't enter the main house unless invited, nor do you talk to me unless I talk to you first. Number 3-" She pecked him one last time "We are together only at night so make every second count 'cause I'll only be with you when Tyki isn't around." (That wasn't meant to sound sus) Lavi fiddled with Allen's hair. "Dammit Lavi, we're only together for a while." Allen pounced forward knocking Lavi over and the two slammed against the branch of the tree. Allen kissed him deeply and pulled away after a few minutes. "It's still day, come back tonight. See you then." Allen winked and made her way down the tree. "Wait before you follow." she said before running across the fields where a few people worked. When she got to the house Tyki tried to talk to her but she ran before he could.

--

That night, Allen snuck out of the house and towards the willow where Lavi was already waiting. "Good evening." Allen greeted.

"Good evening." Lavi grabbed Allen's wrists and pulled him to her playfully. "The creek is frozen solid, we can walk across. I tried it before. Winter is awesome, I wonder when the first snow will be." Lavi picked Allen up and skipped across the creek.

"I can walk." Allen huffed. The two walked through the forest behind the estate for a few minutes until they reached a small dirt road twisting towards a small town which was shining a dull gold from the street lights and houses. "Pretty." Allen muttered and they headed towards the town.

Despite it being night, many of the shops were still open, they weaved their way around the town. They went into a bar but Allen agreed not to gamble and after a few drinks they went to the centre of the small town where there was a fountain. The spot seemed a good hang out for teenage lovebirds as there was a few couples surrounding the fountain. Strings of paper lanterns centred from the top of the fountain down to the houses surrounding it. The man of one couple wolf-whistled Allen. "Damn, cutie, why haven't I seen you around these parts?" He flirted, his date gaped from being rejected.

Lavi stepped forth. "Get away from her unless you want to be arrested." He threatened. The man instantly knew who he was, bowed and apologized and ran back to his date who slapped him and stomped off.

"That reminds me. Why aren't you wearing a disguise? That was one of the rules." She pouted, hands on her hips.

"I...forgot?"

"You have a photographic memory, you don't just forget things." Allen laughed and shrugged the conversation off. She wrapped her arm around Lavi's and pulled him towards the fountain. A few of the girls blushed at the sight of Lavi and started gossiping to their uninterested boyfriends. "Maybe the fountain wasn't a good idea after what happened last time." Lavi shrugged and pulled Allen in and kissed her making some of the spectators gasp, Allen kissed back and opened her mouth so Lavi's tongue could enter. Lavi's tongue explored Allen's mouth and their tongues moved together lustfully. It was the first time they actually made out (I prefer to say pashed) after a while Allen broke away and blushed. "M-maybe some place else." Allen whispered and her eyes wandered to the shocked spectators. "This is why you should've worn a disguise."

Lavi laughed. "I guess you're right on that one." They got up and headed back to the estate and to the willow tree. "I don't wanna say goodbye just yet."

"Me neither." Allen glanced at him, she was still blushing. Lavi kissed her bashfully and after a few minutes, broke apart and climbed up the tree.

"I feel like a kid." Lavi laughed and helped Allen up. He held her against his chest, sharing the occasional kiss ever so often. It was late into the night now and midnight had past hours ago. Allen got up when she felt she should head back home.

The two said goodbye and Allen walked off but turned back and gave Lavi one last kiss and whispered in his ear. "I really wish I could marry you instead of Tyki." She winked and ran away quietly and stealthily, maybe that was another skill she picked up trying to pay off Cross' debts and Lavi tried not to think of why she needed it.

Allen climbed up a drain pipe on the side of the manor to the third floor and shuffled across window sills until she reached her own room, the window was slightly open so Allen crept in, quickly changed into a night dress and silently slid into her bed. A few minutes passed. "Allen, where'd you go?" Lenalee asked.

Allen was shocked and turned to face Lenalee. "Please keep quiet about it." Allen begged. Lenalee looked confused but Allen couldn't really see her all too well, Allen could see her face only slightly through the moonlight but the window mainly aimed at Allen's bed and sent the peaceful white light across Allen. "I went out with Lavi. We agreed to having an affair." Allen whispered.

"I'll stay quiet." Lenalee whispered back.

"Interesting." Someone cooed. Jeanne was laying on her bed head in her hands, listening to the entire conversation. "That sounds really...Cross-ish, since you're sneaking out at night." She said putting emphasis on the 'at night'.

"Dammit you two. Stop scaring me." She whispered harshly. "Jeanne your pure evil you know that. I'm going to sleep."

--

"Marian, I'm trying to talk to Allen bur she runs away before I can." Tyki said, leaning against the door frame. It was morning now and a few hours past sunrise, the bright golden sunlight seeped through the curtains. A few days had passed since the first night of Allen and Lavi's affair and they had been meeting almost every night with the exception of when Allen had a night shift.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Cross replied annoyed, pausing from writing to look at Tyki.

"I should've known you'd be too stubborn to care about your 'daughter'." He said, Cross stood up after he said 'daughter' and threw a scrunched up ball of paper at Tyki, Cross was unhappy that the only projectile available in reach was something so weak, he'd rather a wine bottle. "What you say Marian? Help me talk to Allen." Cross sighed but eventually nodded.

--

"Allen..." Tyki whispered into Allen's ear as she was washing dishes in the kitchen, the noise of the kitchen made her unable to hear him creeping up. Allen jumped when she felt his breath against her neck. She turned around and tried to run away but Tyki caught her arm and she proceeded to bite at and hit the constricting hand. Tyki let go when Allen bit him extra hard and she ran out the door but got stopped by Cross who picked her up and swung her across his shoulder.

She hit his back wildly. "Let me go Master!" She yelled and thrashed the entire way to Tyki's room. Cross locked the door behind them and put the key in his pocket so that Allen couldn't leave and the placed her on a loveseat beneath a large window.

"Allen. I want to ask-" Tyki started but Allen grabbed two nearby cushions which she held over her ears to block any sound.

Cross snatched the cushions away from her. "She's childish Mikk, you need to be stricter." He mumbled and left through the door which Allen desperately clawed at.

Tyki pulled Allen away from the door and held her, after a while Tyki could hear a soft snoring sound. "Allen. You fell asleep on me!" Tyki sighed. He decided on a way to wake her up and softly bit her ear, this woke her up instantaneously and she yelped. "You fell asleep."

"Oh sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Why?" Oh shit, Allen didn't mean to let that slip.

"Too much on my mind." She made up. Tyki sat down elegantly on the loveseat and Allen threw herself on the soft mattress of the bed. She sighed contemptly and closed her eyes. She was startled when she felt Tyki's breath over her face.

"Allen, I want to know what's going on between you and the prince. I haven't seen him around, does that mean something happened?" Tyki whispered and Allen gulped, already flushed red.

"U-uh...

"Did you or did you not cheat on me?" He asked angrily.

Allen looked up to him, scared. "It was just the occasional peck and a hug I swear! It's over now anyway." She felt like she was going to cry from lying to him, but she wanted to keep Lavi a secret.

Tyki sighed in frusration but seemed satisfied with her answer. "As long as you stay away from him." He kissed her and left the room, leaving Allen slightly scared. She soon followed him and went to work again.

--

GAH! I suck.

Remember the review button is your friend.

Eat lines: _______________ RAWR!


	12. Death

Hi, this chapter involves character death but I don't think anyone will hate me for it because he's not a very loveable character but his death REALLY contributes to the plotline so you'll see the results of it in later chapters.

Sorry I haven't updated for nearly a month but I returned to school and I made it my goal to update my other fanfiction 'gemstone' before I updated this (I also made a new fanfic but let's not go into how off-track I was *sweatdrop*). I also really got into reading Loveless so I may make a fanfic for that. I swear though that I will update REALLY soon.

Will Twiggy stop bugging me now?!

Review replys:  
Aion Laven Walker: Thankyou! Don't you like Tyki?  
Babo123: Lol, thankyou. I don't think Tyki deserves it but Laven HAS to prevale! T^T xNorix: Your friend is very happy as am I.  
Jasmine Yue: Will this be anough drama for you? I cut down on the romance but the drama's still there.  
CrimsonKitsune333: Thankyou.  
Harlulu: o_O ...I'm scared now. Checks under bed, I'm sure there is enough room down there for you to fit along with pedobear and tied-up Allen-chan, you might wanna squish up though 'cause Lavi'll soon follow into my creepy abode.  
ShimmerT: Awesome long coment is awesome. Seriously though..WOAH you're like stalking all my fanfics, 3 you for it though! Tell your inner fangirl she is awesome and there will be big love scenes in future chapters.

Disclaimer: Hoshino Katsura

p.s. ONLY A FEW MORE DAYS TILL D. GRAY-MAN RETURNS!

~ENJOY~

Lavi decided not to visit Allen that night; he could see she was being followed by her 'bastard fiance' according to Lavi. Allen noticed this too and came to the same decision as Lavi. Lavi returned back to the castle, fresh white snow crunched under his boots, he smiled sincerely and put his cold hand inside his cloak.

When he arrived at the castle he wasn't greeted by the usual welcome. All the gas lamps were off despite it being late in the night. Lavi turned around when he heard someone crying. Lala was standing a few metres behind him, her tears were tear-stained but she had wiped most of her tears away. "W-welcome back P-prince." She stuttered out trying not to break out into tears. Her usual melodic and sing song voice was hoarse from crying.

"Good evening Lala." He said. "Ok, mind telling me what the hell is going on here?"

"T-t-the king..." She broke out into tears before she could finish. Lavi immediately ran upstairs to his grandfather's large bedroom. A few people were standing outside the door; he pushed past them ignoring their restraints. The room was equally as dark as the rest of the castle but he could make out another four people in the room besides him.

"Prince Lavi!" Someone said. Reever was sitting in a chair closest to the door and next to the oversized bed. Something was on the bed, covered in the white sheets. Lavi could tell what it was without even checking. Lavi's eyes were wide and he was glued to the spot, not moving, barely breathing.

"Prince, please come with us." Someone said as another two people ushered Lavi outside the room, he was still looking back at the bed. He felt tears building up in his eyes when he got out of sight from the room.

He was ushered to the library, the most quiet place in the castle even though the castle was almost silent now. The three men sat around a large table. One of the men was a royal council member and the other a royal advisor.

They all sat in silence until the council member spoke.

"Prince Lavi, We need to discuss your coronation and other matters. I'm sure you already know most of the arrangements need to take place now that you are needed to take the throne."

--

Allen had been put under house arrest that night. She woke up the next day early, she always woke earlier then the other maids but that morning she woke up in an empty room. Lenalee, Miranda and Jeanne▓s bed were unmade like they had quickly jumped out of bed in a rush. Allen knew something had happened and she ran downstairs still in her night gown.

Pretty much every worker in the manor was gathered in the entry hall, all in a crowd. She ran down the carpeted stair to join them but was restrained by two strong hands holding her arms. She looked to either side, two men in the uniform of a message boy belonging to the royal family. "Are you Miss Allen Walker?" One of them asked in a monotone voice.

"Y-yes."

"Come with us." He said and before Allen could reply she was quickly picked up roughly, she yelped causing heads to turn. Lenalee, Miranda and another maid quickly ran up and took Allen from their grips and rushed away before they could restrain her again.

"Ok, I'm confused." Allen said once they had sheltered under the dining room table out of sight and hidden by the table cloth.

Miranda turned to Allen. "A-Allen." She began. "The king..." She paused.

"The king passed on last night Allen." Lenalee finished.

Allen was shocked. "R-really? Oh god." She sighed. "How's Lavi holding up?"

"No one knows yet Allen; the messengers just delivered a short message. A lot of people around the city have been trying to get answers but almost everything's still unknown."

Allen let her hair fall in front of her eyes and she rubbed her temples letting out an exasperated sigh. "Do you reckon I could go check on Lavi?"

"Only a few select people have been allowed inside the castle, a funeral is being held in a few days but still a lot of people want to give flowers and what not. I think you'd be allowed to enter though Allen." The other maid said. Allen nodded and crawled out from the table. She hastily ran upstairs and got changed into a dark dress shirt over her usual work gear. She ran outside the manor escaping the two messengers who had luckily left before.

On her way up to the castle she noted that every stall was closed and everything seemed dark and lifeless. She took a bundle of flowers from a stall without a shop keeper and she left a few pennies in exchange.

The castle gates were crowded, there was almost a hundred people all trying to get past the guards. Allen tried to make her way through the crowd, she ended up being pushed around and was eventually knocked to the ground just before the entrance. She got stood on but she got up and tried to talk to one of the buff guards. "M-my name's Allen Walker, I'm an acquaintance of the prince. Can I please get through?"

"No, miss. Sorry, miss. The area beyond is off limits to those who do not have proper authority, miss." He answered. Allen sighed just before she got knocked over and trampled on again.

--

Lavi was looking out from a balcony on the roof of the castle; he was watching the many people trying to push their way through trying to say a prayer for the deceased king. Lavi suddenly was alert when he saw a familiar head of white hair in the crowd before it was lost, the owner being pushed over. He quickly ran down the many stairs of the castle praying that it wasn't just some old lady. When he got to the front courtyard he was surrounded by the yells of many people calling his name, substituting 'king' instead of 'prince'.

Lavi pushed through the guards to reach the white haired girl. "ALLEN!" He yelled through the loud yelling. Allen's head shot up when her name was called.

"L-Lavi." She stuttered out despite being stood on. Lavi quickly pulled her up gently. He pulled her into a tight hug and rested his head in the crook of her neck despite the many watchful eyes of spectators. "Lavi, let's get inside." She said. Lavi nodded though his hair was covering his face. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her through the guards again, this time they made way for them.

Lavi once again hugged her when they were inside. Allen rubbed his back caressingly and they stayed silent for a few minutes. "Lavi, you can't be crying, you're kind now and kings definitely shouldn't cry. It's a sign of weakness, so smile." She said pulling the sides of his mouth upwards in a mock smile. Lavi's tear glazed eyes returned to their normal glow at Allen's cheerful comment.

He laughed lightly. "Thankyou, Allen." He whispered. He hugged her again and she gladly welcomed the warm embrace. 'Thankyou, my queen.' he thought to himself.

--

Short chapter but its better then nothing. Sorry this involves character death but I really only feel like writing angst at the moment. The next chapter will involve a lot more fluff.

Only 3 or 4 more chapters left. =D Then I'll go back to writing 'Gemstone' and 'From Today on Your My B*tch'. 


End file.
